


By the Beat of Her Heart

by AlexRyzlinGold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Astra is good, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Vampire Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 29,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: Lena had been alive for far too long to let something like a pretty smile sway her. She had built business empires, and had raised an entire race out of the shadows and into modern society. She had children older than the constitution, and enough money to buy National City ten times over.But she had never felt her heart beat for anyone outside of her coven before. At least not until Kara Danvers walked into her office and changed her life.Now all Lena has to deal with is a traitorous child, a murderous Luthor, and the weird flutter Kara causes in her stomach.Vampire!Lena





	1. Chapter 1

Lena watched the two bespectacled reporters enter her office. One with coiffed, black hair and the other with a high, blonde ponytail. They smelt … different. Like no other human she'd ever come across. Lena had met a lot of humans in her long life.

She knew, of course, it was because they were Kryptonian. She'd met aliens before, but Kryptonians were rare. Aside from the two in front of her now, Lena had only met two others before, one some three hundred years ago. 

It hadn't ended well. Not understanding his new found powers under a yellow sun the idiot had declared himself a god. He'd killed a few of her coven members before Lena stepped in. He hadn't survived the personalised attention. The other had been even further back in her history. She had been newly turned and she barely remembered any of it. There were faint memories of her sire sending her out to hunt an alien, and the blur of the Irish countryside as she ran through it on a scent trail. Then blood, lots of blood, but nothing more.

The man introduced himself as Clark Kent, but Lena already knew his name. After Lex had become rather obsessed with Superman she had done everything in her considerable power to know everything about him. Including his so-called 'secret’ identity. She had tracked him to the Daily Planet without him ever knowing. Just in case.

Then again, most vampires weren't skilled enough to pick apart a person's scent anymore. All these younglings were too concerned with different facets of their kind. They all favoured the seduction over the hunt. An expected side effect to outing themselves, but only because Lena had put the effort in to making it seem as if their kind weren't nearly as dangerous as they were.

It worked, and now Lena had both Superman and Supergirl standing in front of her, and unknowingly giving away their secret identities.

“Kara Danvers, from CatCo.”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

“CatCo, really now? Does Cat know you're here?”

Kara's eyes widened. “Uhhh…”

“I'll take that as a 'no’, then.” Lena hummed and eyed the two superheroes. “Well, go on then. I'm sure you're both bursting with questions.”

Clark took the lead, asking questions that were obviously coloured by his prejudice against Lex. Not that Lena could blame him. Lex's anti-alien rhetoric had gotten more than one person going, and it had to of caused both supers headaches. It cause Lena a headache whenever she had to listen to it. Lex had quickly learnt that she didn't support his ideals and could not be swayed.

Lex was the exception, not the rule when it came to Luthors. Lillian had twisted his mind so much that Lena had already come to accept the death of her bloodline. She was the first Luthor, it was a name she had picked out herself, and Lex was the last. Keeping tabs on your descendents was always so disappointing. Lionel hadn't been too bad, he just had terrible taste in women.

Kara asked questions about her intentions and about setting up shop in National City. Eventually though, she had to ask about Supergirl.

“Why National City? Why a city with Supergirl?”

Lena leant back in her chair and rested her chin on her fingertips.

“I have friends in National City. The fact that Supergirl calls this place home is a non-factor. It had nothing to do with my decision. I am not Lex, I have no hate for aliens, nor any obsession over superheroes. I just want to run my company and make a home here. Is that too much to ask?”

Kara shook her head, her eyes wide and hopeful. Clark stared at Lena a little suspiciously. Obviously, he wasn't nearly as easy to convince. Lena wondered if his dislike of Lex was making him edge towards paranoia.

“No, that's completely understandable.”

“Thank you, Miss Danvers.”

“Call me Kara.”

Lena's lips curled into a smile. Partly because of Kara's kindness, and partly because of Clark's clear unhappiness about it. He didn't trust her.

“Well then, you'll just have to call me Lena then.”


	2. Chapter 2

Kara had the article about Lena Luthor typed up in record time. Even with everything else happening and saying goodbye to Clark. She had it typed up and submitted to Cat that afternoon, only to be summoned into Cat's office first thing the next morning.

“Sit down, Keira.”

Cat vaguely gestured towards the chair opposite her desk as she continued to tap away at her computer with fingers that moved much faster than any humans could.

Cat had made Kara feel rather stupid about three months into being her assistant when she rather suddenly realised that Cat was a vampire. 

Vampires weren't unusual in National City. The big cities tended to attract them, and ever since they came into the light forty years ago, the general consensus had been that they weren't all that bad. 

Everyone had that one vampire friend, or a cousin who was dating a vampire. Still, they were restricted in the jobs they could perform, and even forty years later there were a lot of mysteries surrounding vampires. They never shared where they came from, or how old they were. A vampire wouldn't even tell you if someone else was a vampire. The only thing people really knew was that they did feed on blood, but there were institutions in place for that, and that most, if not all vampires in North America could track themselves back to a singular vampire called only 'the Progenitor’. The Progenitor was their leader and was known to provide for most vampires who couldn't raise the money themselves. They were also the one who kept firm restrictions on who could be turned into a vampire, as well as dealing out punishment when the legal system could not. 

And the sunlight thing, that was also well known. Sunlight killed a vampire, that had been proven after a few hate groups started up once the vampires first revealed themselves. They had tested that particular theory on live TV. It hadn't been pretty. Most of the groups had disbanded by now, and the few left tended towards hating aliens instead of vampires. It wasn't a perfect world, but after vampires came out, aliens suddenly didn't seem nearly as weird.

The fact that Cat wandered around in broad daylight had thrown Kara off completely. Somehow she had completely missed all the other signs and Kara had wondered if she was crazy until Cat explained it to her.

It wasn't often that Cat got her name right, but that day she had. That day Cat told her about the sunlight ring she wore, and how it was old magic that allowed her to pass as human. It gave her a fake heartbeat, made eating and drinking human food much easier on her, and as the name implied, it allowed her to survive the sunlight.

Then she had been ushered from the room with career ruining threats if Kara ever told anyone. Kara would never know that Cat only told her because she had already figured out Kara wasn't human. She wanted to ease Kara's mind about being the odd one out in the office as much as she wanted to ensure Kara trusted her. Trust meant she'd be less likely to leave, and that made it easier for Cat to keep track of the Kryptonian. She'd seen the damage a Kryptonian could do after all, and Cat was a firm believer in friends close, enemies closer. At least that's what she told herself. She knew the real reason. Her lover would be devastated if anything happened to Kara, and it was easier to give helpful hints from close by.

Kara sat nervously opposite Cat. She had thought the Luthor article was good, and it was the only thing she had submitted recently.

“Why do I have an interview with Lena Luthor on my desk?” Cat asked without looking up from her computer.

“I… I shadowed Clark yesterday and he had an appointment with her. It seemed like a good chance to try and get something from National City's newest billionaire. She hasn't done many interviews.”

Cat's fingers stopped clicking on her keyboard. She sat back and peered at Kara over her glasses.

“Did you not think that perhaps, there was a reason why?”

A shot of shock raced through Kara. Cat had always been larger than life, and much more influential than Kara had initially thought. Cat took great pride in protecting her employees. Sometimes it seemed frankly territorial. Very much a case of no one was allowed to be mean to her employees but her. Kara had never seen her back down, even from other vampires, or the few people she had assumed her vampires.

So for Cat to be concerned about Lena Luthor? That wasn't particularly reassuring.

“I know she's rich…”

“When I started CatCo,” Cat interrupted. “I had twenty dollars and a rather nice jacket my sire gave me.”

“I thought vampires were meant to be rich.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Most aren't. Most don't need to be, our sires look after us. I'd spent years in my sire's care, and I never had to buy a single thing. In return I helped her look after her other children, and helped run her businesses. We had a disagreement, and I set out to start my own life. I didn't get very far. Starting a business requires money. So I found a silent partner. Lena Luthor owns forty-nine percent of CatCo. Out of respect for how she helped me, I promised to never publish anything about her. She is a private woman.”

Kara deflated. That actually made a lot of sense. Lena had seemed quietly amused when Kara told her she was from CatCo. 

"So my article isn’t getting published.”

Cat snorted. “No, it is going ahead. Despite what I told her. Miss Luthor seems to be as impressed with you as she is unimpressed by Clark. At least she has a sliver of taste, even if she doesn’t have any common sense. In her words, you seem like the honest type, and that is enough to let us publish your article.”

Kara grinned. “That’s amazing!”

“It’s something.” Cat grumbled. “But it’s also concerning. Lena Luthor is a wonderful person, Kara, but she’s also someone you shouldn’t cross. I don't recommend getting close to her, she has a history of people betraying her, and it's not a pretty one. Remember that.”

Kara thought it a strange thing to say, but she didn't know that Cat knew she was Supergirl. There were things Lena did, that Cat knew Kara might not be able to understand.


	3. Chapter 3

As luck would have it, her job as Supergirl brought Kara much closer to Lena. First there was the alien and vampire fighting ring. Lena had given her the information she needed, and Kara had managed to save the day. She'd been surprised to find out that while Veronica Sinclair, or Roulette as she preferred to be called, had started the fight ring, she wasn't connected to it at all anymore. Kara hadn't been able to figure out why, but Cat had mentioned something about rules.

She'd also seen how strong vampires could be.

It was terrifying. She'd never fought a vampire before, they were generally all very well behaved. The odd one or two that did cause problems were very quickly dealt with by other vampires. In fact, vampire on human violence was nearly completely non existent.

Kara, along with everyone else had put it down to it being in a vampire's nature to control themselves. Now she wasn't so sure. She had seen some of the vampires in the fighting ring. Starved, and half mad. They had been vicious and bloodthirsty. For there to have only been a few indrescresions in forty years meant that something was stopping or controlling them.

Then there was Cat. The other vampires had been strong. Which meant that Cat was probably strong and she just couldn't combine the Cat Grant she knew with what she had seen in the fighting ring. She spent a whole day staring at Cat. She even had to stay late to finish off some work because she was so distracted.

Her and Cat were the last ones in the office, and Kara was just getting ready to shut down her computer.

"Keira."

Kara froze and turned to look at Cat's office. Cat had been quiet. Quiet enough that Kara could ignore her and say she hadn't heard. Especially since Cat was still looking at her desk and writing something down. She'd never get answers if she did that though.

Quietly, Kara crossed the office floor until she was standing in Cat's door.

"You called?" She asked softly.

"You've been watching me all day."

"I … Supergirl told me about the fight ring she busted. There were vampires there, and they were strong."

Cat rolled her eyes, glad that Kara couldn't see her do it. Kara pretending to not be Supergirl was ridiculous. She had been tempted more than once to let her know that she knew. But her sire insisted that Kara be allowed her sense of secrecy, a kind of security blanket.

Kara was scared, obviously. She'd never come across anything that could ever challenge her and now she had come face to face with something that she couldn't dismiss. Worse, she wasn't sure if Cat was capable of it or not, and that must of terrified the girl.

Cat had been the same as a young vampire. She had thought herself invincible. Right up until her sire beat her into the ground and overrode her mind just to prove a point. She learnt fear, humbleness and respect that day, in that order.

"Did she think they were stronger than her?"

"Perhaps."

Cat snorted. "Well they weren't. There are few who are."

"And are … are you one of them?"

Cat dropped her pen onto the table and sat back.

"Perhaps. I've never fought a Kryptonian. Theoretically, I would put up one heck of a fight. It would likely come down to whoever had the better combat training. I will admit that I'm a little out of practice these days."

"So when Supergirl tossed you from the balcony?"

"Oh, I wouldn't of died, that's for sure. It would have hurt though, and then everyone would have known I was a vampire. It's slightly ironic that she was talking about power being deciding who lives and dies to a vampire."

Kara's cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"She was under the effects of red kryptonite." She muttered.

Cat chuckled. "Oh, I know. She's lucky I decided not to take a swing at her. I was sorely tempted to. Now go home and rest. Oh. And the answer to the question you were too afraid to ask? Yes, I was like that once. We all were, but those vampires you saw at the fight ring were young and had other … issues. I haven't been that beastly in longer than you've been alive, and our Progenitor makes sure we are able to control ourselves before we're let loose to mingle with the humans."


	4. Chapter 4

Then Kara and Supergirl were both invited to Lena's gala event. Lena stopped by CatCo, purposefully ignoring Cat's office and curious gaze.

“Lena, what are you doing here?”

Lena smiled softly at Kara.

“I came to invite you to my charity gala.”

“You could of called.”

Lena dug a small white envelope out of her jacket pocket a wiggled it in the air.

“I was in the area. Cat prefers the old fashioned sort of invitation.”

Kara's eyes widened, as if she were shocked. Lena's mind raced. The only things that would be shocking about the sentence was if one didn't know Lena and Cat knew each other, or if Cat being 'old fashioned’ was scandalous. The first wasn't strange enough to inspire that sort of response, but the second was troublesome.

“A gala? That's like a party, right?”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“No, it's not. This is Mike, Lena.”

“Can I come?”

“Don't be rude Mike.”

Lena breathed in deeply. He smelt … wrong. Like a Kryptonian, but off. As if he were missing something. Her smiled slipped ever so slightly, and she was tempted to give in to Kara's rather obvious hints to exclude him. But no, she could do some research. Perhaps figure out which race of alien he was.

“Of course Mike can come.” Lena said with a charming smile. She turned to Mike. “Just get yourself a suit and you're more than welcome.”

Kara gazed at her grumpily but accepted it with a sigh.

“Oh, and Kara, if you could pass on an invitation to Supergirl I'd appreciate it. Can't hurt to have her there.”

“I'm sure she'd be happy to!”

“Wonderful!” Lena reached out and squeezed Kara's hand. “I'd better get this invitation to Cat. I've still got work to do back at L-Corp.”

With that Lena left Kara and made her way across the office.

Lena entered Cat's office and closed the glass doors behind her. From the corner of her eye she saw Kara look away, surprised. Obviously the soundproofing on Cat's office worked just as well on Kryptonians as it did on vampires.

Lena tossed the invitation on Cat's desk.

“I'm hosting a gala. Be there. Bring Adam.”

“Adam and I aren't talking at the moment.” Cat said, still working at her desk.

Lena gritted her teeth a let out a quiet growl. Cat's head shot up. Lena moved back and gestured towards the couches and coffee table set up in Cat's office.

“Sit with me, Cat.”

“I'm fine …”

“Sit with me.” Lena snapped, her smile still holding strong in case anyone looked into the office.

Cat nodded and moved to sit opposite Lena silently.

“What is it about National City that makes my children, my  _ leanaí _ act out, hmm?”

Cat stayed quiet.

“Is it something in the water? What exactly is it that makes you all forget the rules I've put in place and the promises you’ve made? First you adopt a child without my permission. Then Sam follows your lead and does the exact same thing. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for both of you, but once is an accident, and twice is a coincidence. Three times is a pattern. I'm not going to let this become a pattern. Then you chase after a Kryptonian after I explicitly told you to leave her be, and cut all contact for fifteen years. Because I didn't like your  _ girlfriend _ . As if that's all it was about. Veronica changes her name to Roulette and decides to kidnap aliens and force them to fight, as if that's something I'd ever support. She's still in the ground for that one. And lastly, you reveal your true nature to someone outside the coven. Again, without my permission. I can only assume, that at this point, Kara is the second Kryptonian to find out from you.”

“I'm sorry, Lena.” Cat said quietly, averting her gaze.

“I love all my  _ leanaí _ , but you were the first, Cat. The first of my blood, and you're the only one to survive the culling. Because I knew I could trust you, and you knew not to betray my trust. What has happened, Cat? We argued about your lover, but you came back and we sorted our differences years ago. Did I not extend my protection to her, despite never having met Astra? Did I not support you and your wishes when you wanted to make CatCo, and place your own mark on the world?”

Cat glanced up at Lena.

“You are the best sire I could ever ask for, Lena. You've taught me so much, and you've given me every chance and every resource I could ever ask for. You have shown understanding, and compassion throughout our companionship. Nothing you have done has caused this. It's me. I have become … complacent in my solitude.”

“You have spent the last ten years away from me. I never should have left you for so long, not my first born. Sam has kept me appraised, of course, but I want you to come back to us. To me. Now that I am in National City with you, I want you to start taking my blood again. To strengthen our bond.”

Cat nodded. “Of course, sire. I'd be honoured to.”

Lena smiled. “I'm glad, Cat. I need you by my side. There is trouble brewing.”

Lena closed her eyes and tilted her head as if she was listening to something.

“Yes, there is definitely something happening, and at least I know that despite everything, you will never plot against me, Cat.” She said barely above a whisper.

Lena's eyes snapped open.

“Now, I would like to meet Astra. I feel as if it is about time. I promise to not attack her, Kryptonian or not, if that makes you feel better. Though a sparring session might be fun.”

“Hold on, what do you mean there is something happening?”

“I can sense it. Like a itch behind my eyes that I can't scratch. One of my children is unhappy, and is doing their best to hide it from me. I feel the distrust and anger, but it's hollow and it echoes. I can't pinpoint where it's coming from. It must be one of my  _ leanaí _ , I'm not this strongly connected to the others of my line.”

Cat let out a hiss. “If someone is plotting against you then you need to put them all in the ground until you figure out what's going on.”

“I wish I could.” Lena sighed. “It'd make it all much easier. But you and Veronica are the only ones old enough to understand. The others are young, and still don't comprehend the power I hold over them. They don't have the hundreds of years behind them to know that sometimes the mind needs a rest. Besides, this isn't the same world we used to live in. We've come into the light, and that means that six of the most powerful vampires in the country can't just disappear for several months.”

“I guess you're right.” Cat grumbled.

“Good. Now, the gala is on Friday night. Bring Adam with you, and then on Saturday you will bring Astra to my apartment. Then that night you will come with me to dig up Veronica.”

“There is one more thing you should know.” Cat said slowly. “Astra. She is Kara's aunt.”

Lena's eyes widened in surprise. “What a small universe we live in. That does make things just a little more interesting, now doesn't it? Does Kara know yet, that you're fucking her aunt?”

“Lena!”


	5. Chapter 5

Lena greeted Kara and Mon-el as they entered with a glasses of champagne for both of them, and a smile just for Kara.

“Miss Danvers, you look stunning.” 

Lena knew she was staring for too long, but Kara was just too enticing of an image, and Lena had to force herself to look away. If she was able to, Lena was sure she would be blushing. She turned to Mon-el. 

“You don't look half bad either, Mike. Now I hope you enjoy the gala, but I have a few other people to greet tonight.”

With that Lena was gone. Kara saw her throughout the night, and everytime Lena was happy to introduce her. Mon-el wandered off to try and flirt, mostly just annoying the women he was talking to. 

Kara heard a sigh from behind her, and she spun to find Cat watching Mon-el hit out with another lady.

“Adam, go and run interference with that idiot. I don't need him making CatCo look bad.”

Adam, a good looking man standing at Cat's shoulder nodded and headed into the crowd. He intercepted Mon-el, and the two started talking. Cat watched them for a few seconds before nodding to herself.

“Good. Enjoy your evening, Keira.”

With that Cat disappeared into the crowd. Kara sighed and allowed herself to be swept into a conversation by some rich man in a nicely cut suit.

Suddenly shouts and bangs echoes throughout the gala and three men with alien guns pushed their way forward.

“Alright everyone, we're here for your valuables, not your lives. We could be tempted however, so let's keep it cordial.”

Kara edged towards the back of the crowd, ready to dart away and come back as Supergirl. Lena pushed forward to the front of the crowd and stood in front of the ringleader.

“You picked the wrong party to crash.” Lena said with a smirk.

The ringleader grinned down at her and reached a hand out towards the heavily gemmed necklace around her throat.

“I don't think so.”

His hand was caught suddenly, and the man, Adam, who Kara had seen with Cat all night stood in front of Lena, the thug's wrist in a tight grasp.

“What I mean,” Lena said slowly. “is that my guests can defend themselves.”

Kara knew she was one of the only people in the room that could see the vampire that suddenly appeared behind other two thugs. She moved so fast that a human wouldn't have been able to see her move at all. 

“You boys picked the wrong party. I am Mercy Graves, and I am the Progenitor's General. You're sadly mistaken if you think you have a chance of coming out of this unscathed.”

“Mercy,” Lena said quietly. “I'd really rather there were no murders at my gala.”

Kara nearly missed the nod Mercy gave Lena in response. She reached both her hands out and grabbed the heads of the two thugs. She pulled them together and with a sickening crack the two men fell down unconscious.

The ringleader turned his head and tried to pull his arm away from Adam. Adam jerk him back by his arm, and a fist to the face knocked the ringleader out. Adam dropped him on top of the other two.

Lena sighed. “Well, I think it's time for the more expensive wine after all that.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Your gala was a mess.” Cat said, not pausing as she entered Lena's apartment.

Lena rolled her eyes as Cat moved further into her apartment. She turned to the woman standing in her doorway, mouth slightly agape at Cat's rudeness.

“You must be Astra. My apologies for Cat's behaviour, I've obviously failed to raise her right.”

Astra's mouth snapped shut and her eyes narrowed at Lena. Lena could tell she was being judged. She was sure Cat had said all sorts of unflattering things about her to Astra. Astra had unknowingly been the cause of more than one argument, and the eventual reason for Cat to stop talking to Lena. Lena wasn't proud of the fact, but of all her children, Cat had always been the one that could push her buttons the most.

Lena held out a hand.

“I am Lena Luthor, please come in.”

Astra took her hand and squeezed. Much harder than what a normal human could take. Lena just grinned, allowing Astra to see her fangs as they lengthened. A natural reaction to sensing a threat, but one that also made for a fantastic scare tactic. Lena considered it points in Astra's favour that she didn't shy away.

“You'll have to do better than that, dear. I'm not some human to be scared by a little super strength. Now please, come in.”

Astra nodded and followed as Lena lead her into the lounge where Cat was already seated, drink in hand. There were two other drinks already poured, sitting on the coffee table. Astra looked at Cat a bit oddly, but accepted the drink that had been made for her and settled into the couch next to Cat. Lena picked up the one Cat had poured for her and tilted her head towards Cat.

“Last night went as expected.”

“Questions will be asked about how you know so many vampires, especially from Kara. And Mercy, really? After all your lectures about outing ourselves, you let that happen in front of how many people?” Cat scoffed.

“Kara is the easiest to deal with. She will assume that I know any vampires though you. Anyone else,” Lena shrugged. “old money attracts old blood. It's easy to start a rumour that the Luthor's have know vampires throughout their lives.”

“It's also true.” Cat snapped. “Too true. And what about Mercy?”

Lena shrugged again. “What would you have had me do? There is unrest brewing, and soon the humans will need someone to take concerns to. It will make it easier to track what's happening. Who else could I have expose themselves and act as my emissary? It needs to be one of my children, I have little, if no trust for any others. You've been gone these past fifteen years with us barely talking over the last five, and both you and Sam need to stay unknown for your children's sake. Veronica has proven to be unreliable. Would you prefer Mercy, Jack or Eve? At least Mercy  _ listens _ when I tell her no.”

“And I don't?”

“Cat, you are currently sitting next to your long term lover who I explicitly told you to stay away from. You have always argued with me darling, when it's not annoying, it's charming.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Don't say that like you're proud.”

Lena lent back on her sofa and eyed Cat.

“I am proud of you, child. I always have been. Even now, I am happy that you've found a mate, and that you are raising a child of your own. It is all a mother could ask for. I've always wanted you safe and happy, why else would I fight for you so much. Besides, fifteen years does not undo six hundred and twenty two.”

Cat bowed her head slightly. “I know,  _ Máthair _ . I forget sometimes, all the things we've been through. It's much easier to just focus on the now.”

“It always is. We have long lives, it is best to focus on the good parts.”

“Why did you prohibit Cat from seeing me then?” Astra asked bluntly. “If you're so happy about our relationship.”

“Kryptonians are dangerous. They're one of the few creatures that can cause us damage. When Cat scented you in National City I told her to stay away because she's not strong enough to take a Kryptonian down on her own. Your relationship was never the problem, in fact, your relationship is the only reason I didn't come to National City sooner to deal with you.”

Astra snorted. “I am a soldier, a General. I have fought in countless wars, and you think you, a spoilt rich kid, could ‘deal’ with me?”

Lena's eyebrows rose and her lips twisted. After a few seconds her laugh bubbled up and out into the room.

“Oh my, child. You obviously don't fully comprehend what Cat and I are. She has skewed your view of vampires. Cat is not a fighter, nor a soldier. Most of our kind aren't, not anymore. But I am. I have killed Kryptonians before, and one more would be no hardship. It would be interesting to spar, I think. No one else on this planet can ever give me a proper work out, though Mercy does try her hardest.”

Astra smirked at her. “Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea.”

“If either one of you managed to kill the other I will be  _ very _ mad.” Cat said sternly.

“Of course, dear. Now I hope you bought a change of clothes, we will be digging up Veronica later on.”


	7. Chapter 7

Astra went home to look after Carter as he came home from a friend's house. Cat stayed with Lena.

“I can see why you like her. I don't understand why she's still hiding though.”

Cat frowned. “Hiding? She's just living her life as if she wasn't…”

“An alien? Superpowered? A soldier? An ex-prisoner or an ex-terrorist? Or perhaps just herself?”

“How did you know?” Cat asked, slightly unnerved.

“When that alien prison crashed nearby last year I paid good money to get my hands on it for a short period of time. For research, of course. The government was more than happy to allow it as long as any military advantages I learnt about were given to them.” Lena rolled her eyes. “There were records of a General Astra, and she was said to have been sent as a forward scout. Around the same time that you started chasing after your Astra. It wasn't hard to connect the dots.”

“She's … extreme at times. Back on Krypton she was fighting a losing battle for the entire planet. It took time for her to get used to the fact that she lost the battle, and that there was no one else to fight.”

“I understand, better than she would probably like. Why do you think I've spent the last forty years hidden away, rather than owning up to who I am. Mercy can take the publicity for all I care. Sometimes it's nice to just exist.”

Cat nodded. “I know. She's good to me. She cares.”

“Good. I'm glad, Cat. You're lucky to have found happiness in someone who could potentially match your life expectancy.”

Cat startled. “You think so? She could live…”

“It's possible. I can't say I've had a Kryptonian to test my theories out on, but I don't see why not. As long as she's regularly exposed to sunlight.”

“That's a relief, actually.” Cat said quietly.

“I'm sure.” Lena rolled the sleeve of her collared shirt up to her elbow. “Now get biting, we still have to dig up Veronica.”

Cat rolled her eyes but moved to kneel in front of Lena. She took Lena's arm in her hands and gently brought the offered wrist to her mouth. She pressed a chaste kiss to the inside of Lena's wrist before peeling her lips back and sinking her fangs into flesh.

She drunk deeply, and probably too much, but it had been a very long time since she had tasted her sire's blood and it always made her feel safe. Cat drew back as Lena stroked her fingers through Cat's hair. She had her eyes closed and a small smile on her lips.

“Yes, much better.” Lena said softly. “I can feel you properly now.”

Her eyes snapped open, showing them to be pure black.

“You go clean up, and I'll get a few things ready for Veronica.”

Cat nodded and rose gracefully, heading towards the nearest bathroom. There was a black face cloth folded next to the sink, likely due this exact purpose. Cat peered at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a messy eater, but blood had a habit for getting everywhere. Still, she didn't look too bad, and a wet face cloth was all she needed. She'd have to reapply her lipstick though.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a fun fair today, and now I desperately want to write a carnival AU.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena drove them both out into the desert. They were an hour outside of the city when Lena pulled the car over to the side of the road. They got out and Lena pulled two shovels and a thermos out of the back of the car. She handed one shovel to Cat.

“Come on, we've still got a bit of a run.”

Cat huffed, but followed as Lena sped off. They only ran for a few minutes, but it was enough to no longer see the car and for Cat to complain about sand in her shoes.

“I told you to bring a change of clothes. Now start digging.”

They worked in silence, digging deeper and deeper before Cat's shovel hit something hard. She reached down and pulled at an arm. A familiar, tattooed arm.

“You didn't even bother with a coffin? Come on, Lena!”

Lena shrugged. “She pissed me off. Making a fucking alien fighting ring. Idiot.”

Cat dropped Veronica's arm and started to clear away the rest of the dirt around her body with her hands.

“Idiot, yes, but she's still one of us.”

“It's only been two months, Cat. Besides, two vampires went feral because of her fight ring. She can deal with a little dirt.”

“They wouldn't have gone feral if she had stayed in control of the fight ring.”

Lena snorted and gestured for Cat to take Veronica's other arm. Together they started to pull her out of her grave.

“The fight ring ended when I took Veronica out of it. It crumbled beneath the weight of its own audience. Someone else took up the mantle of ring master, and they made the next logical jump. If you're going to force aliens to fight, why not vampires? It was only a matter of time before someone else decided that a vampire fighting ring could be just as profitable as Veronica's alien one. This way I knew who was picking up the pieces. I didn't expect Supergirl to swoop in.”

With a last pull, Veronica's legs were freed from the ground. They lay her down. She was dirty and pale, and had a large wooden stake through her chest. It pierced her heart, keeping her in a death like coma.

“And the feral vampires?” Cat asked. “Where did they come from?”

Lena dusted her hands off against her slacks. 

“That is the question, isn't it? They were from England, though I don't know how they got here without my knowledge. Quite feral, I might add. More so than I originally thought. I couldn't get through to them. They had to be put down. What I want to know is who was controlling them. Either it was an alien strong enough to physically force them in and out of the ring, or it was an elder vampire. Neither idea particularly thrills me.”

Cat let out a growl. “You said one of the coven is planning something.”

“Yes, I believe this is just the tip of the iceberg. Now, get the blood ready.”

Lena sat behind Veronica. She pulled the other vampire into her lap, using her own legs to trap Veronica's. She put one arm around Veronica's torso, trapping both of her arms. Her spare hand threaded through Veronica's hair, keeping her head tilted back.

Cat held the opened thermos in one hand, and the stake in Veronica's heart in the other. The heavy, metallic smell of warm blood filled the air.

Lena nodded at Cat, and Cat pulled the stake out. It was instant, Veronica's eyes flew open. They were pure black, and her lips curled into a snarl. She let out a loud scream, her fangs already descended and filling her mouth. Without needing to be told, Cat grabbed her chin and started to tip the blood from the thermos into Veronica's mouth. Veronica struggled briefly, but calmed down quickly, her body relaxing into Lena's as she gulped down the blood as quickly as Cat poured it.

Once the blood was all gone, Lena let go of her, but stayed close.

“Welcome back, dear one.”

“Sire.” Veronica managed to croak out. 

She coughed, dislodging a chunk of dirt from her lungs. She spat it out and glared at Lena reproachfully.

Lena just raised an eyebrow.

“Are you feeling like less of an idiot?”

Veronica sighed and leant back against Lena, closing her eyes.

“Yes.” She admitted. “I apologise for making your life harder, sire.”

“But not for starting the fight ring?” Lena asked with another raised brow.

Veronica shook her head. Lena sighed. It'd have to do.

“At the end of the day, you should never have gotten involved with any aliens, not like this. Law enforcement, even the government I can deal with. Aliens I cannot control. They have sturdier minds, and powers. We cannot risk a war with the likes of Superman. We live peacefully, so that we may live freely. That means sometimes you have to suck it up and just ignore those who you consider lesser, no matter what. I will not tolerate these acts of aggression.”

Lena pulled Veronica tighter to her, hugging the younger vampire to her chest.

“I know you struggle with it, dear one. The humans treated you so badly and it is hard for you to accept that I will not let you act on your impulses anymore. But you trust me, don't you Veronica?”

“Yes sire, of course I do.”

“Then trust that I have your best interests in mind. Trust me, not them.”

Veronica nodded slowly and curled into Lena's touch.

Lena had met Veronica three hundred years ago. She had been travelling through Asia, unsure of where she even was when she came across a broken and beaten woman. 

She never learnt the woman's real name, but it wasn't important.

The woman was dying, but got her story out between ragged breaths.

A travelling nobel had taken a fancy to her, but she had turned him down. She was married after all. Her hadn't liked that and as punishment her husband and sons had been slaughtered, and she'd been taken anyway.

She had escaped and made her way home, only to discover her family was dead. The villagers hadn't been sympathetic to her younger daughter with no family. They hadn't cared for the woman either, believing she'd only bring bad luck by coming back. They had beaten her, and Lena had found her.

She'd been more than happy to accept Lena's offer of eternal life.

They slaughtered a fair amount of the village in the next few days. A baby vampire's need to consume was great.

Lena presented the woman with a sunlight ring as soon as the woman had calmed her thirst. She encouraged her to rebuild her life. 

Lena had been forced to leave soon after due to the Kryptonian attacking vampires back in America. But the woman had turned up out of the blue a hundred of years later, mere months after Lena had culled the more violent vampires from her country. She had stayed ever since, changing her name to Veronica Sinclair, and working beside Lena and Cat to bring vampires into the light.

It was only several decades later that Veronica opened up about what had happened in the years after Lena left. She had rebuilt her life, and was happily living with a new husband. He hadn't reacted well to finding out what she was, even though at the time she only fed from animals.

He had tried to kill her. He failed, and Veronica left for America, for her sire.

Cat was the only one that knew Lena held some guilt over leaving Veronica in the first place. She felt she had failed her, and in many ways she had.

“Besides,” Lena started with a laugh. “maybe if you tried befriending an alien you might find one you like. Most of them are very much not human.”

Cat rolled her eyes. “Both of you get up and get into the car. You're both messes.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Miss Danvers is here to see you, Miss Luthor.”

Lena smiled. She had expected this, and had told Jess that as long as she wasn't in a meeting, to inform Kara that she'd be free shortly, no matter what time it was.

“Thank you, Jess. Show her in.”

The door opened and Lena leant back in her chair as Kara entered.

“Kara. It's good to see you.”

Kara smiled at her. 

“Lena! It's good to see you too.”

“What brings you into my neck of the woods?”

Kara blushed, and for the first time in a long while Lena felt a pang of thirst. It didn't last long, but it was concerning. She hadn't realised how much she enjoyed Kara's scent.

“Your gala. Thank you for inviting me by the way. And Mike. Even though he was kind of terrible.”

Lena stood and moved around her desk. She gestured towards the sofa and they both settled down on it.

“He wasn't too terrible.”

Kara snorted. “He was. But anyway, I was hoping for an interview. Cat said, and I'm quoting this, 'if she likes you so much, then you can go do the damn interview’.”

Lena laughed. That did sound like Cat.

“Of course, Kara. Ask away.”

Kara pulled out her note book and her recorder. She asked some basic questions. About how much money had been fundraised, and where it was all going.

Kara paused. “What about the gang that tried to rob everyone?”

“As far as I'm aware they were sent to the hospital, and then to prison. Video footage showed that my guests may have hit a little hard, but were acting in self defense.”

“About your guests?”

“Yes, Miss Danvers?” Lena raised an eyebrow, and Kara chuckled in response.

“You had vampires at your gala.”

“Well, they are legally American citizens, and so many of them have a head for business.”

“So there were more than just Mercy Graves and Adam Foster?”

“Now, that would be telling. Do you think I suddenly know all of the vampires in the city just because I know a few? Do you know all aliens just because you know Supergirl?”

Kara blushed, and Lena leant across Kara, pressing against her arm as she did so. She clicked the button on Kara's recorder to stop it.

“I'm sure you can understand, Kara that it's perhaps not the wisest, nor nicest thing to out a vampire if they're trying to pass as human. So, can I trust you to keep what I say next off the record?”

Kara's eyes widened. “Of course, Lena!”

“We both know that there was at least one other vampire there. But vampires take their secrecy very seriously, and I can respect that. I would say that even though it's been forty years, for a lot of vampires it's hard to go from centuries of hiding to being legal citizens. I imagine some of the longer living aliens might feel the same. To answer your question, yes, as far as I know there were a few other vampires there. Our mutual friend introduced me to some of them, but some I've just met over time. Mercy actually used to be a bodyguard for the Luthor family. She was always very polite to me, it was a nice change.”

Kara smiled. “That's kind of sweet.”

“Yes, it is. Now, on the record…”

Kara quickly pressed the record button on her recorder and Lena waited until she heard the static start up again before continuing.

“The official L-Corp statement is that old money attracts old blood. Luthor's have had connections to vampires for generations. It started years ago, a Luthor would offer money, resources or a safe place to sleep during the day, and in return they were protected during the nights from humans, other vampires, a d honestly, probably aliens. That doesn’t mean I have a hoard of vampires to do my bidding, it just generally means they're more willing to expose themselves to me. Vampires, just like aliens and humans, deserve to live the best lives they can.”

Kara grinned. “That's perfect. Thank you Lena!”

Kara rose and Lena rose with her. Kara tucked her notebook and recorder into her bag.

“I guess that's sort of what you did with Cat. She did me that you helped her start CatCo, and that she tries to keep your out if the media in return.”

Lena's eyes widened. “I've never thought of it that way.”

Lena walked Kara to the door, and Kara seemed to hesitate. Just before Lena could open the door for Kara, Kara's hand shot out and she squeezes Lena's shoulder gently.

“Truly, thank you for the interview, Lena. It's been lovely being able to talk to you. I'm glad Cat has a friend like you. She talks highly of you, and it's certainly not misplaced. I imagine it's not easy for her to hide what she is all the time.” 

Lena's heart thumped in her chest, just the once.

Kara smiled softly, and turned to leave, opening the door herself.

“Wait,” Lena dug in her pocket and pulled out one of her personal business cards. “you're more than welcome to give me a call if you need a quick interview. Though I do hope you won't stop visiting.”

Kara grinned. “Thanks.”

She left Lena's office with a skip to her walk.

Lena pressed a hand to her chest after Kara had left. The sunlight ring gave her a fake heart beat but Lena never  _ felt _ it. Her heart had fluttered for Kara though. She hadn't felt that in years. Not since Sam had introduced her to Ruby and she'd been instantly enthralled by the baby girl.

In fact, her dead heart had never beaten for anyone who wasn't already part of her coven.


	10. Chapter 10

Lena had been surprised when Kara started texting her. The first one had been a link to the article she wrote about Lena's gala and the surprising turn of events that happened there. It touched briefly on Mercy, and her claim to work for the Progenitor, as well as Lena's quote about old money attracting old blood. 

It had the effect she was hoping for. The business world was a flutter with gossip about which businesses and families were connected to vampires. The latest rumour was that Bruce Wayne himself was a vampire. Kate Kane had called her bright and early to share that bit of news, unable to keep it to herself. Despite her unnaturally pale skin, for some reason no one suspected Kate of being a vampire. Kate wasn't sure if she should be thankful for disappointed by that fact.

When Mercy had initially brought Kate before Lena, looking for permission to turn her, Lena had refused. It was Kate who had come back to plead her case, rather than Mercy. Kate told Lena much about herself that day, enough for Lena to change her mind. She had never regretted it, Kate was a delightful woman, and an impressive vampire. Honestly, she had been one hell of an improvement over Otis. She was the only grandchild to be gifted a sunlight ring.

Lena had text Kara back, thanking her for the wonderful article, and had then organised for a bouquet of sunflowers to be delivered to Kara. No name attached.

She had received several photos after that with a grinning Kara posing with the sunflowers.

It had trickled on from there. Photos of Kara with a grumpy looking Cat in the background. Short messages about Kara's day. Long messages about the articles she was writing, or about the stupid things Snapper was handing off to her. Photos of potstickers, and sticky buns, which Lena always answered with photos of kale salads and smoothies. Then there had been the half hour vent about how kale was not an acceptable food source and Lena had been forced to try and keep a straight face throughout a meeting while it went on and each text poured in, one after another.

Then some alien threat had smashed through National City and Lena watched the whole thing on the TV in her office. Jess had been forced to move all of her appointments for the day because Lena spent most of it staring at the TV, her eyes dark and her fangs extended. Even long after Supergirl had beaten the alien into the ground. 

The alien had been strong, and Supergirl, Kara, had bled. That fact settled uncomfortably under Lena's skin. She healed quickly, but even Supergirl wasn't completely invulnerable. Especially if Lex ever broke out of prison.

Lena snarled at that idea.

Her heart thumped.

She pushed her will out and along the bond that tied her to her children.

Cat arrived first, followed shortly by Veronica. Mercy, Sam and Eve all came in at around the same time. It was unusual that so many of her children were in the same city together. The only one missing was Jack, and he was halfway across the country. He wouldn't be joining them.

Lena sat behind her desk, her chair spun around so that she could look out of the large windows and into the National City skyline. She could feel each of her children, as they stood or sat patiently.

They were used to this by now, her moods.

Jess was long gone. She left at six with a quiet good night and a worried gaze in Lena's direction.

“I have found myself rather interested in a mortal.” Lena said quietly, her eyes watching the world outside of her office.

There were a few surprised gasps, mostly from her younger children. Eve had always been rather vocal, and Sam, while an utter delight, never bothered to hide her emotions. Cat groaned quietly to herself.

“Kara Danvers and her family are under my protection. Make sure the message is passed on. If anyone dares to hurt her, or her family, I will not show leniency.”

Lena spun around in her chair. She had taken off her sunlight ring as soon as the sun set, and now, before her children she showed off her true face. 

Eyes blood red, skin translucently pale, and sharp fangs filling her mouth. Her hair was darker than the night sky behind her, and it fluttered as if on a breeze. She was otherworldly, not something any mortal could truly comprehend.

“Am I understood?”

Every single one of her children jerked their heads in a nod of agreement, their eyes wide. Their jaws all too tightly clenched to try and speak. Her natural form, hidden behind her sunlight ring, was all consuming, and all powerful. It scared even those that had been with her for centuries. She could never pass as anything over than the timeless creature she was.

“Good. Make sure your children understand.”

She turned her chair around again, and her children left as quickly as they could. It was not often she showed her true face, not even to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Lunch became a regular thing, and the texts never stopped. Only now she got texts from Cat as well, telling her that Kara had darted out of the office and to look out for Supergirl. Those texts were short and to the point. She knew her child well enough to know Cat wasn't pleased with her interest in Kara. She wouldn't say anything though. She'd just be quietly passive aggressive as if Cat herself wasn't dating a Kryptonian. Lena knew however, it was because Cat was starting to see Kara as family, that Cat had reservations. Cat had always been wildly protective of her family. It was almost too bad that Lena  _ was _ family, or Cat wouldn't have stayed nearly as quiet.

Especially not now that Lena and Astra had spent some time together. Cat had been thoroughly against the idea of them sparring, but neither of them had listened.

Their first match had been forced into a tie. After an hour of non stop fighting, Cat had pulled them apart and had told them both that under no uncertain terms they were done for the day. Lena had enjoyed the look of surprise on Astra's face when she willed her few cuts and bruises to heal.  From that they had formed a mutual respect for each other a d a tendency to drink together on the nights that Cat was busy with work. Something that left Cat both appeased and slightly horrified. At least they weren't nearly as likely to kill each other now.

Cat had two houses, an apartment in National City's central business district, and a villa an hour drive out of the city  the later was the most used as that was where Astra tended to live, and Cat didn't mind having to leave for work an hour earlier since she didn't actually need to sleep. It was also the house Lena found herself twirling a wine glass in front of herself, deep in thought, when she should have been reading reports. She slipped at her drink. It wasn't wine, but some alien liqueur that Astra swore by. Lena had gone out of her way to hunt down and alien bar and find some just to surprise Astra. She wouldn't say it, but she had become quite fond of Cat's mate. It was refreshing to be challenged of often.

“Astra. Can I ask you a personal question?”

Astra was reading one of Cat's many books, sipping her own drink. They often found themselves sitting in companionable silence after their sparring sessions, waiting for Cat to arrive home. Lena liked to kill two birds with one stone, and an afternoon of sparring usually ended in Cat taking in Lena's blood. Astra had only ever watched the once, finding the whole situation far more personal than she had expected.

“If you must.”

“Why haven't you revealed yourself to Kara?”

Astra dropped her book into her lap and let out a long breath.

“Why haven't you told her you're a vampire?”

Lena tilted her head to the side, watching Astra. Just when Astra thought Lena would refuse to speak, she did.

“I …. adore Kara. In more ways than one, and in a shockingly short amount of time. She is a breath of fresh air in a life that does not lend itself to it. I wish to tell her for similar reasons to Cat. So that she knows that I can protect her, and her secrets. So that she knows that her and her world will not break me. So that she knows she can let me in.”

Lena sipped at her drink again.

“But I cannot. My coven is safer with me in the shadows. I am the best and worst parts of my kind, and I fear that if the humans found out who I am, what I've done, they would no longer trust vampires. I am no monster, but I am also no saint, I've frankly lived too long to be either. I brought my kind into the light so they could be free. If the cost of that freedom that I must lie and never truly be free, then so be it.”

“That's self sacrificing bullshit.” Astra bit out.

Lena laughed. “Perhaps. I trust Kara to be open minded, and to keep my nature secret. I don't trust those she associates with. The government has always been trying at the best of times.”

“I doubt she would tell them if you asked her not to?”

Lena shrugged. 

“That's not fair on her, now is it? I would not want to be the tension that came between the Danvers sisters. I've been told by a rather bashful Kara that Alex already doesn't quite trust me because I'm a Luthor.” Lena said with an amused smile. “If I weren't so old it might be intimidating.”

“Are you really?”

“Am I really what? Surely you're not asking a woman her age.”

“A Luthor.”

“Oh. Yes. In fact I'm the first. I picked the name out myself. I had two sons before I was turned, and when I changed my name to Luthor they followed suit. Their father was not the nicest man, but I raised my sons right for as long as I could, and they were fantastic Luthors.”

“You didn't turn them into vampires?”

“They didn't want it. I offered. More than once.”

Astra nodded. “It is an … interesting infliction you and Cat share. You are both strong people to live such long lives of loss.”

“You learn to find the good in life. You learn to appreciate the family you do have.”

Astra nodded. “I understand.”

“I know you do.”

“And I'm sorry. That I took Cat away from you.”

Lena laughed. “I don't begrudge you finding solace in Cat. She's an amazingly supportive person once she's decided you're worth it. Besides, it's as much my fault as anyone else's. I could have reached out sooner. I should have really, but it's in the past, and I can't change it.”

Astra picked up she book again and Lena figured the conversation was over. Astra was a tricky one. They got on well enough, and sometimes, like tonight their conversations did take a more personal tone. Astra wanted to like Lena, and she sort of did. It was just strange to talk to someone who looked younger than yourself and your partner, but who was in actuality your partner's mother. Sort of. She also couldn't help but feel a little put off by the fact that Lena was clearly interested in Kara. 

Still, there was a lot of good to be said about Lena, and not just because she was the first person Astra had talked to regularly that wasn't Cat or Carter in years. She had essentially been in hiding. First from the government, and potentially Lena. Then from Kara, but for very different reasons and finally from Non.

They got on, but it sometimes felt like walking on eggshells. At least it did when they weren't sparring. 

She sighed heavily and tossed her book on the coffee table.

“I have no interest in any organizations Kara has involved herself with either, but it does feel a little inevitable.”

“Now who's giving bullshit answers?”

Astra rolled her eyes. “It's still true. I don't want to be a superhero. I'm a retired terrorist according to my now extinct planet. I don't think I could handle the fighting again. It's taken all this time with Cat to not have nightmares, and to not be constantly on edge. Rao, I failed to save my planet. How am I meant to face Kara when the reason she was raised on another planet, but a different family is because I failed? I could have saved them, maybe if I had tried harder, or if I had tried a different approach.”

“Gods, Astra.” Lena said quietly. “You don't face her as a failure. You meet her as one of her few remaining family members. You talk to her as someone who has lost the same things. Kara is extremely forgiving, and Krypton's fate is not your burden to carry. No one person can save the world, superpowered or not.”


	12. Chapter 12

Lunch with Kara was guaranteed to happen at least once a week. Jess had started blocking out the Thursday lunch hour with no questions asked and only the slightest smirk. Really, she was the most delightful human Lena had met in recent years. More than once she had considered offering Jess a place in her coven, but it would be irresponsible without securing another sunlight ring. She was in the process however.

Kara usually brought the food, despite Lena's many claims that she could order it. Something light for Lena, because heavy food was uncomfortable for her to eat, even with a sunlight ring, and something much more substantial for Kara. Sometimes Lena thought that Kara's eating habits were enough to give away her alien biology.

On one such lunch, Lena had just opened the kale salad Kara had brought her when the intercom buzzed.

“Sorry to bother you, Miss Luthor.” Jess’ slightly static voice said. “Mrs Luthor is here to see you.”

Lena dropped her fork into the untouched salad and her brows furrowed angrily. She pressed the intercom button on her phone.

“I'll be out shortly.”

Kara kept quiet through the brief exchange, but she was obviously concerned.

“Are you okay, Lena?”

Lena sighed. “Lillian isn't the easiest person to get along with. I've been ignoring calls from her all week. I should have known she'd make an appearance at the worst possible time. She's frustratingly consistent like that.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

The understanding look Kara was giving her was almost too much for Lena.

“No. Though I appreciate the thought. No one should have to deal with Lillian but me. Thank you for lunch, Kara. We'll do it again next week?”

“Of course!”

Kara packed up her lunch and gave Lena a quick hug before letting Lena walk her out.

Lena ignored Lillian and her disapproving scowl, and walked Kara all the way to the elevator. If Kara's suppressed smile and the twinkle in her eye were any indication, she found Lena's pettiness just as amusing as Lena did. Leaving Kara to wait for the elevator, Lena turned back to her office.

“Let's do this then.”

Lillian scowled, but followed Lena back into her office. Lena closed the door and dropped into her desk chair. Lillian sat down opposite her.

“You've been ignoring my calls.”

“Have I? Well, you obviously didn't get the message, did you?”

Lena could hear the elevator door slide open as it arrived. Kara let out a surprised 'oh’ before engaging Jess in a conversation about Lena's schedule.

Lena didn't know if she should feel annoyed that Kara was likely eavesdropping, or touched that Kara obviously didn't want to leave her alone with Lillian. She settled on the latter.

“There's a problem in this world, Lena, and I intend to fix it. I need your help.”

“Of course you do.” Lena said with a sigh.

Lillian never visited for any other reason. Even close to madness, Lex had come to her just for her company sometimes. It was an odd bond she had with her descendents. Some saw her as a mentor, some as a weird aunt, and some she had even been forced to raise when the unfortunate happened. She had always looked after them however, at least until they proved they didn't deserve it like Lex had.

“Lex was working on something. An isotope.” 

Lillian handed Lena a file, and Lena flicked through it half-heartedly. She knew the project. She had reviewed every single one after she reclaimed Luthor Corp from Lex. She had let him and Lionel run it so that she focus on bringing vampires into the light. That had obviously been a mistake. Isotope 454 was a sign of that. It had no good use except to distribute poison.

“I know of it. Lex planed to use it to kill off aliens. I'm not interested.”

“You're a smart woman Lena, you know that these aliens are a threat. To both of us. It must pain you to not be at the top of the food chain for once.”

“Please go on. I love being told what I think.”

“They are dangerous, and they are the cause of Lex's imprisonment. Luthors stick together.”

“Yes, we do. Too bad you're not a Luthor. You just married into the name and have been doing your best to destroy it ever since.” Lena snapped.

“How dare you!”

“How dare I?” Lena stood and made her way around her desk to stand over Lillian.

“You have single handedly ruined this family.” Lena spat. “Lionel was a sweet man until you dug your claws into him. But he wasn't enough, and you manipulated Lex until he held the same xenophobic rage that you do. And now there's no one left. This is the last generation of Luthors. Because of you.”

Lillian stood up, a scowl upon her face.

“Lex won't be in prison forever…”

“Yes, he will, for his own good as much as anyone else's. Don't think for a second that I'm going to let that madman wander around and ruin the name I am trying to rebuild. Get out Lillian, and never darken my doorstep again. I will never help you.”

Lillian sneered at Lena. “Then I guess I'll just have to work against you too. Don't think your friends will always be able to save you, Lena. You have weaknesses.”

Lillian stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind her. Lena moved around her desk and dropped into the chair. She drummed her fingers on the desk.

She had to get ahead of this. Lillian couldn't hurt her, not really, but she could hurt L-Corp and the humans she cared about. If anyone could figure out that Kara was Supergirl, it was Lillian Luthor, and she  _ would  _ use that to her advantage. She could kill her. She  _ could _ , but Lena didn't want to be that vampire. There had to be another way.

Lena dialed a number on her phone off by heart. The other person picked up in the second ring.

“Mercy, I have a favour to ask. Can you meet me at my office tonight at seven?”

The door to the elevator dinged as it opened. Lillian was long gone, it had to be Kara leaving now.

It looked like she might have a second visitor that night.


	13. Chapter 13

“...meet me at my office tonight at seven?”

Kara grinned at Jess, the two of them having planned the next month's worth of lunches with Lena. It had started with a pout about being kicked out, and Jess assuring her that it was just that Lena didn't get on well with her mother and that she didn't want Kara to see what could possibly end in a screaming match.

It hadn't ended in screaming, but it had been brutal. Kara almost felt bad about eavesdropping, but listening to Lena tell Lillian that she wouldn't harm aliens outweighed the negative feelings.

Also, she really needed to know what Lena was planning, because she'd need to account for it as Supergirl. Because Lillian was obviously up to something, something big.

So Kara found herself hovering just above Lena's balcony at seven sharp. She was out of sight, but definitely within hearing range. Particularly of a vampire, not that Kara had thought of that. Cat always seemed to ignore the noise around CatCo.

Mercy arrived at seven, and Kara could hear her make a sweep of the room, stopping by the open balcony doors.

“You should close these.”

“It's hot, I want it open.”

A pen was put down on the desk. A chair swiveled.

“I can hear…”

Kara froze.

“Leave it, Mercy. I know you can hear all the car alarms, but you're just going to have to deal with it. How are you?”

Soft creaking seemed to follow Mercy as she moved around the room again, and Kara wondered exactly how much leather she was wearing. Kara could only just hear Lena's soft steps as they followed Mercy. It seemed like they had settled at the couches. She wanted to turn and look, but Kara didn't want to give herself away by moving too much.

“I'm being bothered by a bunch of idiotic mortals. How do you think I am?”

Lena hummed lightly. “Perhaps it would be possible to create a sort of agency that handled the simpler questions for you. Staffed by educated humans.”

Mercy snorted. “Educated humans. Uh huh.”

“Don't be rude, Mercy.”

“Anyway, you called me here for a reason, Luthor.”

“Yes. Lillian came to visit me today. She tried to convince me that I should work with her to eradicate all the aliens from the city.”

Mercy let out a sound of surprise. 

“She actually asked you that?”

“Of course not. She asked for one of Lex's old experiments. One that could be combined with a virus. Lex had it all planned out, but never had the chance to put it into effect because he never created a virus that could wipe out all aliens. I'm guessing Lillian has found, or created one.”

“I'm guessing you said no. Where does this favour come in? I doubt you called me here to have her killed.”

“No, I don't want her dead. I want her imprisoned. The only way to do that is to catch her in the act. Lillian may not be smart enough to redo the research on the isotope, hence why she came to me, but she is smart enough to not get caught.”

“Lena.” Mercy said after a long pause. “What exactly do you want me to do?”

“I want you to ask the Progenitor to allow you to do an undercover operation. Gain Lillian's trust with a modified version of the isotope that you've stolen from L-Corp. Once she's committed the act, call the police. She'll be charged with terrorism, and I won't have to deal with her anymore.”

“That will never work. What in the world makes you think she'd trust me? She knows I hate her. Don't you remember the time I barricaded her in the study because she annoyed me?”

Lena laughed. “I do remember. Lex talked about it for days. I think he developed quite the crush on you for that.”

Mercy snorted.

“Anyway,” Lena continued. “she think she knows enough about vampires that she will trust that you will do whatever the Progenitor asks of you.”

“Why would the Progenitor want to wipe out all aliens?”

“So that they're on the top of the food chain again. Something Lillian said makes me think she'd swallow that hook, line and sinker.”

Mercy sighed. “It's not too far off. Kryptonians make me feel weird. Like they shouldn't exist, and the fact that they do makes me not like them. Aliens in general actually. I couldn't care less if Lillian succeeded.”

Lena snorted. “You've never met a Kryptonian, Mercy. Besides, we both know aliens are good for the whole vampire thing. They take the heat off of you.”

“Doesn't mean my instincts don't know there's a Kryptonian in the city. But fine, I'll think about it and talk to the Progenitor. I'll get back to you soon, Lena.”

There was more movement and suddenly the balcony door was sliding shut.

“And for god's sake, would you close the damn…”

All noise from the office shut off, and Kara startled. As hard as she tried, she couldn't hear anything until the office door opened and Mercy made her way to the elevator.

Slowly Kara floated upwards until she was sitting on the edge of L-Corp's roof.

Lena had a plan. It was a good plan, as far as they went. If anyone knew which buttons to press to get Lillian in the right place at the right time, it would be Lena. But Kara wasn't sure about Mercy. She'd never really met the woman. Lena's gala didn't really count.

What if the Progenitor turned out to actually agree with Lillian? Was that a risk Kara could take? Perhaps she could ask Cat. Her and Supergirl had a decent relationship, but Cat had always been cagey about the Progenitor. 

Still … it was her best bet. 

Kara had just stood and prepared to take off when she heard the crunching on feet on the rooftop behind her. She spin around and found herself face to face with Mercy.

“I thought I heard something fluttering around up here. I should have known it was a bug.” Mercy snarled as she slowly advanced on Kara. “Have fun listening in on a private conversation?”

Kara held up her hands.

“I meant no harm by it. Someone wanting to kill off aliens is just sort of my thing. I needed to know your plan so I can work around it, and make sure we succeed.”

Mercy scowled. “I don't care about your excuses, you stay the hell away from Lena. If you hurt her in any way you will answer to me, and it will not be a fair fight. I will bring every vampire I know after you, and more kryptonite than you've ever seen. I was an Amazon before I was turned. Trust me when I say I can keep up with you.”

Mercy took a few steps back, and then, even to Kara's advanced eyesight, seemed to just disappear into the shadows. Kara rushed over but there was no sign of her. Mercy had vanished into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used a slightly more animated/comic canon background for Mercy, hence her comment about being an Amazon. It just makes more sense in this story. That also means that Otis isn't her brother, but one of her children.


	14. Chapter 14

Mercy's warning was enough to keep Kara away for a whole day, but the day after that she was back in Lena's office with lunch since Lena seemed to think that working on a Saturday was acceptable. It worked for Lena since she had been focusing on manipulating the isotope to make sure that even if the worst happened, and Lillian did her own break in rather than accepting Mercy's help, the isotope would be inert.

“Come on, Lena. If you've been at work all day, that means you're free tonight.”

“Or it means I'll have work to finish off tonight.” Lena said distractedly as she forked her lunch into her mouth with one hand, and highlighted a report with the other.

“I'm having a game night at mine tonight, I'd like you to come.”

Lena paused and looked up from the report.

“Really?”

“Of course!”

“You want me to meet your friends?”

Kara let out an exasperated sigh. 

“Lena, I don't know if you've noticed, but you're my friend too.”

Le a looked down at her report, fighting the swell of emotion she was currently feeling.

“I … thank you Kara. Yes, I'll come.”

Kara let out a loud cheer and jumped up out of her chair.

“I have to go then! My apartment is not nearly clean enough. I'll see you at six!”

With that she was gone, and Lena found that she could no longer concentrate on work. Her phone dinged a few moments later with Kara's address.

Lena suffered through work for another few hours before giving up completely. She decided to go home, and prepare for the night. Which mostly meant calling Sam, because Lena Luthor, vampire extraordinaire did not  _ do _ game nights.

“Sam. I need your help.”

“Sire?”

Lena could hear Ruby in the background demanding to talk to ‘Aunt Lena’. She guessed their were benefits to being the cool aunt that bought Ruby anything she wanted, and helped with math homework when Sam had to work late.

“I've been invited to a  _ game night _ . I don't even know what that really is.”

The laughter from Sam was nearly unbearable, and Lena had to pull her phone away from her ear.

The next time Sam spoke her voice was slightly tinny, and Lena could tell she had been put on speaker.

“Who invited you to a game night away?”

“Hi Aunt Lena!”

Lena couldn't help but smile.

“Ruby! Sweetness, how are you?”

“I'm good.”

Lena was treated to half an hour of Ruby's week at school, and her ideas for the science fair. She listened to every word of it with rapt attention, and by the time Ruby was finished, it was both close to when Lena would need to leave, and Lena had calmed down significantly. Ruby never failed to cheer her up, and time spent with the girl was the closest Lena ever felt to being human again. She loved Ruby with all her heart (and Carter, but Cat didn't actually know about the times Lena had met him since they hadn't been talking at the time, and she really didn't want to have that conversation).

“I have to go, Sweetness. The game night starts soon.”

“Oh, just bring some snack food and maybe some drinks and you'll be fine. If you don't know the games just tell them you're rich.”

Lena blinked as Sam laughed. She was rich, but how could that help?

“Actually, that's not a bad idea.” Sam snickered. “If you're hiding what you are, and anyone gets curious as to why you've never played monopoly, you just tell them that's not what Luthors do. They'll believe that.”

“Of course they will. It's Ruby's plan after all.” Lena paused for a second. “I have played monopoly though.”


	15. Chapter 15

Lena turned up to Kara's house a few minutes late, but with a few bottles of expensive wine, and a shopping bag full of snacks. She could hear five voices inside the apartment, only two do which she could identify. Kara, and Mike, the so far unknown alien. Perhaps Astra could help with that.

She knocked on the door and all the chattering inside stopped. Seconds later Kara wrenched the door open.

“Lena! You came! I wasn't sure you would.”

Lene lifted the bag of snacks slightly. “I was informed not to come over without snacks and drinks. I had the wine at home, but thought you might uninvite me if I turned up with kale.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “You'd be right. Kale shall never enter my apartment. Now come in, let me introduce you to everyone.”

Kara pulled Lena inside and introductions were done. It was mostly awkward, though Mon-el did shake her hand and proudly declared that Lena threw the best parties. 

Alex eyed Lena suspiciously, while Maggie just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Winn waved a little awkwardly and went back to setting up some game on the dining table.

The snacks were added to an already rather large pile, and Kara handed the bottles of wine over to Alex.

Alex let out a low whistle.

“You can come to games night anytime if you keep bringing this sort of stuff. I think I need to thank whoever told you to bring drinks. This stuff is expensive.”

“That would be my goddaughter, Ruby. She made sure to inform me of everything she knew about game nights.” Lena said with a soft smile.

“Awww, that's so cute!” Kara cooed.

Maggie laughed. “That it is. I'm guessing you've never had a game night before, Luthor?”

“No. We didn't have board games growing up.” Lena paused. “I am somewhat partial to chess.”

Winn snorted. “Chess doesn't count.”

He waved his arms over the table.

“ _ This  _ is a board game.”

Lena wandered over and picked up one of the small sticks of coloured wood.

“What is it?”

“Settlers of Catan,  _ plus _ expansions. I am the  _ king _ of this game!”

Lena sighed dramatically. “It has been nice knowing you, Winn. But now you have issued me a challenge and I'm afraid after I destroy you, we will likely never form the strong bonds of friendship.”

Winn just gaped at her while Kara giggled, and Alex full on cackled.

“You're alright, Luthor.” Maggie said, handing her a glass of wine from the ones Alex was pouring.

As it would turn out, Lena did not win Settlers of Catan, but she did wipe the floor in Monopoly, before pointing out that she did run her own rather successful business. Winn grumbled about it but set up Ticket to Ride.

Lena had been getting along with everyone, even if Alex still seemed to distrust her. It was hard to hold onto that distrust when you were drunk on very good wine. She couldn't blame Alex though, in the same position, Lena was sure she'd be just as wary.

Lena's phone rang, and a deep scowl crossed her face.

“Lena? Everything alright?”

Lena turned to Kara and smiled slightly at the kind gesture. Kara really was too good for this world.

“I'm just not expecting a call, and late night calls almost never lead to anything good.”

“I don't know, maybe you won the lottery or something and now you're a millionaire.”

Lena chuckled along with Kara's easy grin.

“I'm already a billionaire, I don't need to play the lottery.”

Lena moved across the room to the front door where she had stowed her purse.

“Luthor.”

“Miss Luthor.” Lena recognised Jess’ voice instantly. “There's been an incident. Someone has broken into L-Corp. They don't seem to have made it into the labs, the only room targeted was your office.”

“I’ll be there shortly.”

Lena hung up and turned to Kara.

“I'm sorry, I have to leave. I've had a lovely night though.”

“Is everything okay?”

Lena smiled tightly as she started to tap away on her phone. “Someone broke into my office. I doubt I'll get much sleep tonight. There will be an investigation into our security measures. It'll be a headache, I'm sure.”

“I can bring lunch tomorrow.”

Lena's heart thumped softly.

“That … would be wonderful, Kara.”

With that Lena was gone. She couldn't stand lying to Kara's face like that. The break in had been real, and so was the inevitable investigation about it. But the break in itself was planned. Still, it wasn't like Kara didn't  _ know _ that.

It didn't help quell the feelings of guilt Lena felt though. This whole thing would be much easier of they both stopped hiding their identities.

But Lena had kept her true identity a secret from all but her children, for so long. It seemed almost sacrilegious to consider telling Kara.


	16. Chapter 16

Everything moved very quickly after that, and Kara found herself facing Cadmus, and Lillian Luthor much quicker than she had anticipated. Kara was still kind of pissed about the whole breaking into the fortress of solitude with her blood thing, so she may have made catching Lillian a priority.

She was just glad that she had listened in on Lena's conversation with Mercy. Kara liked to think that she'd have given Lena the benefit of the doubt, but a known associate of Lena's breaking into her office and stealing a dangerous isotope that Lena had been personally working on, just to deliver it to Cadmus? It looked bad. No, Kara knew she'd have given Lena the benefit of the doubt. She knew Lena and she wasn't evil. Alex had taken some convincing though. That had been a fun end to game night, telling Alex everything she had overheard and then being scolded for not telling her sooner.

Mercy was right there with Lillian and the rocket launcher at the docks, and the glare she levelled at Kara was quite real.

“Distract her.”

Mercy rolled her eyes and shrugged off her jacket. She pulled a metal tube off of her belt and with a flick of her wrist it extended into a nasty looking batton.

“Well this should be fun.” Mercy hissed out, her voice too quiet for anyone other than Kara to hear. “The Progenitor has told me I'm not allowed to kill you, but I've got to make it believable until the police get her. Expect this to hurt.”

Kara rolled her eyes. 

“You're not the first person to threaten me, Mercy. Let's do this.”

Their first few hits were tentative. Then a grin curled across Mercy's face.

“You really can take a few hits. Good.”

Kara never saw the next kick coming. Mercy disappeared into the shadows and the next thing Kara knew, Mercy's foot was in the centre of her back, and Kara was airborne.

She twisted midair and managed to stop herself just before slamming into a heavy shipping container. Then a hand wrapped around Kara's foot and sent her to the other end of the docks. This time she wasn't able to stop herself. With a groan, Kara pulled herself out of the twisted metal container.

Mercy was fast, but Kara could tell she was stronger than Mercy. In close combat, she'd easily overpower her, but if there was any distance between them, Mercy would be able to use that to her advantage. She seemed to be able to move through shadows, and could close the difference between them and get back out again before Kara could hit back.

Kara flew high into the air, far enough away that Mercy shouldn't be able to see her.

“Don't you dare run the fuck away from me!”

Kara couldn't help but chuckle a little. It seemed, that much like herself, Mercy didn't have many people who could match her strength.

Kara pulled herself together, and coiled her energy tightly to herself. Letting go she shot downwards and straight into Mercy. With a mighty crack they collided together, buckling the ground and temporarily disorientating Mercy. It was enough for Kara to grab at her, and pull both of them into an easy hover a few feet off the ground. Hopefully it would give Mercy less leverage to get away.

Kara's hand wrapped more securely around Mercy's neck. She gripped tightly, but Mercy didn't seem to be bothered by it. Her fist came forward, smacking Mercy in the face. Her head snapped back with a loud crack. Blood trickled down Mercy's face from a broken nose. She snarled at Kara, her eyes black and her fangs fully extended. Kara pulled back and went for another strike. 

Mercy's hand shot out and grabbed Kara's, stopping it in midair. They struggled against each other. Mercy to stop the fist aimed at her, and Kara to get the hit through, to prove she was stronger. 

Kara was winning. She could see the strain on Mercy's face, and her hand was slowly moving forward.

A loud bang and a whoosh of air rang out behind them and the fight went out of vampire and alien alike.

They watched the rocket soar into the sky and explode. Kara couldn't help a wave of worry flood through her. She might have been wrong.

“If you're worried it's because you don't trust Lena to have made the isotope inert.” Mercy snapped quietly. “What a surprise. Of course you're still holding that stupid brat Lex's actions against her.”

Kara's gaze flew to Mercy, and slowly she lowered both of them to the ground.

“I trust Lena.”

Mercy nodded, and they stood silently as the supposed Medusa virus was spread throughout the city. Lillian watched Kara eagerly, but after several long minutes nothing happened.

“You did this!” Lillian hissed, turning on Mercy.

Police sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer and closer.

“I'm no bioengineer. I did call the cops though.” Mercy said with a smirk. “I don't work for you, you stupid human.”

“Don't pretend you work for Lena. You work for the Progenitor. I know you do.”

“Did it never cross your mind, that perhaps they both have the same goal of looking after vampire kind, and that they both see aliens as an advantage?”

“I know Lena.” Lillian snapped as the police cars rounded the shipping containers to surround her. “Better than you do.”

Mercy snorted. “I doubt it.”

“She lived in my house for years.”

“So did I. I saved your life more than once. But at the end of the day Lillian, you couldn't convince her to help you, and then she played you. I'd say you don't know her at all.”

Lillian just glared at Kara and Mercy as she was taken away.


	17. Chapter 17

With Lillian behind bars, Kara felt much more relaxed. The problems she had to deal with were much more human. Robbers, car jackers, drug dealers and Snapper breathing down her neck were the only things she had to worry about.

Even Lena seemed to breathe easily. Kara had made sure to visit her nearly every day after Lillian's arrest, but Lena proved to be unflappable about her mother's actions.

Kara may have swooned a little bit when one conversation turned into Lena ranting about alien and vampire rights.

It couldn't last, and Kara soon found herself facing down a small gang of alien thugs who had somehow gotten their hands on some sort of giant subterranean worm to help with their robberies. It could eat through anything, mostly seemed to listen to the gang, and couldn't care less about heat vision or being punched. There wasn't really an easy way to contain it, which was why despite being arrested twice, the thug's were still at large. Kara hated the worm with a passion.

Which was how Kara found herself sitting outside of a very fancy restaurant called _Segreto,_ that prided itself on secure and discreet dining. Thankfully it was night, so she didn't have to try too hard to hide in the shadows. Stealth had never been Kara's strong suit. Kara couldn't even see inside since they had lined the walls with lead after Supergirl appeared.

There had been a tip that _Segreto_ would be the next place hit. With a worm that could eat through anything, the thug's had a unique opportunity. Get inside, activate the restaurant's supposedly world famous lockdown system, steal everyone's valuables, and then tunnel their way out. All without anyone being able to get in while they did it.

Kara watched the aliens file in through the front door. They were dressed in suits, likely in an attempt to get in without a fuss. It was a little ridiculous since they were all towering aliens with rock like skin and a pet worm the size of the human. Still, the hostess dealt with the strange group with grace.

Kara slipped in after them, and waited in the entrance room. It was possible that they were just there for a nice meal. Not likely, but possible.

There was a young girl, around eleven or twelve waiting in the entrance room while the hostess seemed to look something up for her on the computer at her stand. Neither seemed to notice her entrance, both too engrossed in the computer.

There was a loud crash from deeper inside the restaurant and the hostess's head snapped up. She clicked a button on her stand and the restaurant went into lock down.

Kara sped back to the door and kicked it open before the strong magnetic locks could fully click into place. Kara needed that door open for Alex and the other DEO agents.

“Sorry about the door. I'd suggest evacuating.”

The hostess nodded with wide eyes.

Another crash caused Kara to rush into the dining room. She could hear the DEO agents advance on the restaurant now that she had opened the door. They'd try to clear the restaurant room by room.

Kara paused as soon as she entered the dining area.

Most of the diners were huddled in a corner, and slowly they seemed to be led out of the room through some sort of escape route by the staff.

One of the four aliens lay on the floor in a crumpled heap, still breathing but clearly unconscious. The other three were surrounding someone and fighting a losing battle. It was a woman. Kara couldn't make out much more past the large aliens, but she was snarling, and Kara assumed she was either an alien, or a vampire considering the power behind her punches.

The damn worm was sitting on, and happily eating its way through a table.

“Well hey now, ganging up on someone just doesn't seem fair.”

Kara sped towards the aliens, ducked under one of their arms and met a punch aimed at the other woman with her arm.

“Well hey there, it looks like you could use a hand. I'm Supergirl.”

The other woman snorted. “Sam.”

They worked together, fighting back to back. It wasn't a hard fight. Both her and Sam were much faster, but with so many punches raining down on them it took time to punch back. They were making leeway though, and soon another alien was unconscious on the ground.

Besides, the DEO agents were starting to enter the dining area and would help.

Then there was a scream from outside. High pitched and long.

Sam froze and one of the aliens clocked her around the face. She didn't seem to even feel it, but Kara could smell the tang of blood on the air. A loud growl ripped through the room, pure fury and rage. Sam fled the room, heading towards the scream and leaving the two aliens she had been fighting in the dust.

“Oh shit.”

That was Lena's voice, though it was still rare for Kara to hear her swear.

Kara saw Lena ran across the room and out of the restaurant, following Sam to the source of the scream.

Kara's eyes widened in shock and she had to force herself to pay attention to not only the alien currently trying to beat her up but the confused other one who was now slowly advancing on her.

She needed to end this quickly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suggest people go back and re-read the last chapter because I edited it a bit after a few comments pointed out it wasn't clear what was happening. I hope my edits helped.

Alex liked kids. She wasn't always good with them, but she did like kids.  _ This _ kid however? Alex wasn't sure she liked  _ this _ particular kid. That wasn't quite true. On any other day she might find the kid's attitude kind of funny and refreshing, but right now she did not need to deal with an argumentative preteen while her sister fought several rather large rock aliens.

The girl had been inside  _ Segreto  _ when the DEO agents entered. Alex had managed to get the hostess out quickly but the kid was refusing to leave. Here she was in full tactical gear, pistol drawn, being rudely told no by a kid.

“My family is inside and they'll expect me to be here.”

“I'm pretty sure they're not going to mind you leaving to go somewhere safe.”

“I'm safe here.”

“Look, I don't have time for this. Either leave now, or get carried out.”

“If you touch me, I'll scream.”

Alex just stared down at her for a long moment. She holstered her pistol.

“Deal.”

She scooped the girl up and threw her over her shoulder before turning and waking straight out the door. There was nothing for a few seconds and then, true to her words, the girl did scream.

Alex winced at the feedback in her ear piece. She was sure her fellow agents wouldn't forgive her anytime soon for that. She lowered the girl, steadying her as her feet hit the ground.

Alex felt something move behind her. Over the years she'd become used to the air displacement that happened when Kara sped somewhere. She turned and expected to see her sister. Instead Alex found herself face to face with an angry vampire.

“Fuck.” Alex quietly hissed out.

She wasn't trained for vampires, and not for lack of trying. There just wasn't enough information out there to properly learn. There were theories about silver bullets and wooden stakes but since vampires were legally recognised as American citizens no one could force them to give away their secrets.

Alex edged her way in front of the girl and slowly drew her gun. Hopefully she could slow the vampire down at least a little bit. The vampire's low growl became louder the closer she got to the girl. The vampire tensed and Alex followed, getting ready to fend off an attack.

“Sam!”

The vampire's posture deflated ever so slightly, and Alex heard the telltale clicking of heels that she had become very familiar with over the months since Lena had started coming to game night. Her and Kara had grown closer, and that meant Alex had spent more time with Lena too. She liked Lena well enough, though Alex couldn't help the niggling thoughts about her being a Luthor. At least she knew that Lena wasn't a xenophobic asshole like Lex, but that didn't mean she wasn't dangerous.

Lena appeared next to Alex and quickly stepped in front of her, putting herself between Alex and Sam.

Sam, the vampire that Lena seemed to know. It was getting a little ridiculous now, Alex thought. Lena seemed to know a lot of vampires for someone who wasn't one.

“Sam, listen to my voice. You know me, you trust me.”

Lena reached out a hand and stepped forward.

“Ruby, come here.”

Alex startled as the girl ducked under her arm and wrapped herself around Lena.

“Look, Sam. Ruby is fine. She’s not hurt.”

Sam seemed to settle a little more, her eyes sweeping over Ruby and taking her in.

Sam took a half step forward.

“No.” Lena said quickly and firmly. Surprisingly, Sam froze.

“Not while you're still worked up. You get yourself sorted and I'll take Ruby home.”

Sam let out another growl but after a few seconds nodded ever so slightly. With a blur of speed, she disappeared into the night. Alex hoped she was headed towards one of the legal blood institutes, and not after a live human.

“Are you alright, Sweetness?”

Ruby nodded, still pressed into Lena's side.

“Of course, I knew you and Mom wouldn't let anything happen, Aunt Lena.”

Alex let out a breath of air in relief just as Kara appeared outside with the worm curled around her shoulders.

“It ate two bottles of wine. I think it's drunk.” She paused. “It's not so bad like this actually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the end of the chapter I already have pre-written so updates may slow down. That being said, we're getting closeish to the end, definitely over half way. Things are gonna get serious from here on out.


	19. Chapter 19

Kara was a little fed up with Alex's constant questioning about Lena. She got it. Really, she did. It  _ was _ strange that Lena knew so many vampires. But it was also strange that Alex knew so many aliens just because her sister was one. 

Alex hadn't had much to say after that, and it suited Kara fine because they were having another game night.

Aside from Alex asking after Ruby, there was no vampire talk at all.

“The girl, Ruby. She's okay?”

Lena smiled softly. “Yes. She's a strong girl. Mature for her age, but I suppose that happens when your mother is a vampire.”

“How did that happen?”

Lena paused and stared at Alex curiously.

“It's not my story to tell. But I can give you the basics. Sam always wanted children, being a vampire put a stop to that. Ruby came along at the right time and Sam couldn't  _ not _ help a baby in need. Not when it was something taken from her. She loves Ruby, as if she was her biological mother.”

“And there's no…” Alex paused. “I don't want to sound rude.”

Lena nodded. “I understand. I thought the same when Sam first adopted her. No, Ruby is completely safe. Possibly one of the safest people in the city. Even when she's frenzied Sam only wants to protect Ruby.”

“That's good.”

After that they all and a good night, and Maggie even showed up later, after her shift  No one was willing to play Monopoly against Lena this time, though.

It was because of the success of game night that Kara was surprised to see Maggie in Lena's office the next day when she visited for lunch.

Maggie and two uniformed officers were led in by Jess, who uneasily handed them over to Lena's care.

“I'll call legal.” Jess muttered.

Lena nodded and watched as Maggie dropped herself into a chair opposite Lena's desk.

“What can I help you with, Detective?”

“I …” Maggie sighed. “Early this morning, Lillian Luthor was broken out of prison with the help of some rouge science experiment with a green heart.”

The plastic fork Lena had been using to eat her salad snapped in her hand. She dropped the remains of the fork gingerly onto her desk.

“That woman doesn't know when to quit.” Lena said darkly. “If you're wondering if I know where she's hidden herself, I'm afraid not. I made it clear to her that I was not interested the last time she planned something.”

“I'm afraid it's a little more complicated than that, Miss Luthor. There is video evidence that shows you stealing the kryptonite that was used for the … man's heart.”

“Metallo. He calls himself Metallo.” Kara said softly.

“I didn't do it, Detective. I wouldn't need to. I already know how to synthesise it.”

“I know. You already have an airtight alibi  It was stolen last night, and you just so happened to be with me. Captain says that's good enough.”

“Wait, what?”

Lena glanced between Kara and Maggie. Kara looked utterly betrayed, but Lena needed Maggie out of her office before she could attempt to fix this.

“So what do you need from me, Detective?”

“Who would want to frame you?”

“Lillian. With me in jail she could take control of L-Corp. Not herself, of course, but through an intermediary. Then she'd have the resources she needs to do whatever she wants in her xenophobic endeavours. Aside from her, Morgan Edge has been a pain in my side, but he's more heavy handed in how he deals with people. It has to be Lillian.”

“And you have no idea where she could be?”

Lena shook her head. “No. But I'll be sure to inform you if she contacts me.”

Maggie nodded and stood, Lena following suit.

“Good luck, Lena.”

They shook hands and Maggie left just as L-Corp's lawyers arrived. Lena waved them away.

“There's nothing to worry about. Just make sure a memo goes out to all employees to remind them that Lillian Luthor should not be trusted, and that anyone in contact with her will fired.”

Silence settled over Lena's office and Kara collapsed into the couch.

“You can make kryptonite?” She asked weakly.

Lena sighed and joined Kara on the couch. There was an uncomfortable distance between them. One that hadn't existed since relatively early in their friendship.

“Lex was a genius, and as he slipped further into insanity he didn't use his intellect and resources for good. You know he was obsessed with Superman. So he figured out how to create synthetic kryptonite. He was truly gone by that point though, and he was stupid enough to keep his plans in his office. So when I took over, they became mine, just like every other terrible invention he created.”

“And that's it? You've never used those plans? You've never made kryptonite?”

Kara sounded hopeful, and Lena was forced to look away.

“I didn't say that.”

“Lena! I…” Kara stood up, and Lena followed suit. “Please. Please tell me you don't have kryptonite.”

“I… I do, but it's not what you think.”

“Oh Ra…” Kara pressed her hand over her mouth. 

“I think I might be sick.” Kara muttered from behind her hand.

“Kara, it's for a good reason.”

“There's no good reason, Lena! I thought you supported aliens.”

“I do.” Lena took a step forward, but Kara took a step back.

“Then why do you have a killswitch for Supergirl?”

Lena rushed forward, grabbing Kara's hands and pulling them together.

“Kara, please. It's for a good reason. I'm trying to  _ help _ Supergirl.”

“With  _ kryptonite _ ?”

“You told Mercy that you trusted me. Let me show you. Let me prove that your trust isn't misplaced.”

Kara jerked her hands out of Lena's, tears in her eyes threatening to fall.

“I'm sorry, Lena. I can't. I just can't.”

Then she was gone.

  
  


Here's a little bonus just because it amused me:

They all sat around the evidence board, the Captain explaining what had already been revealed about Lillian Luthor's prison escape. Maggie eyed the woman's mugshot. Even then she came across as snobby. No wonder Lena could be a bit of a stickler for game rules. Following rules probably kept Lena alive with a bitch of a mother like that.

Speaking of Lena, Maggie stared at the video footage still that showed Lena breaking into the kryptonite vault to steal the very thing Metallo needed to free Lillian.

“Wait, Captain.”

Her Captain stopped mid sentence and stared at Maggie expectantly. In weird cases like this the precinct often looked to her, and her experience dealing with a range of weird in Gotham.

“When did the kryptonite go missing.”

“About nine last night, why?”

Maggie groaned. No one was going to like what she had to say next. It'd make all of their jobs harder.

“Then Lena Luthor didn't do it. She has an alibi.”

“And you know that how, Sawyer?”

“Because it's me. Lena Luthor is my girlfriend's sister's friend. From seven until ten thirty last night she was at said sister's apartment playing board games with me. The only thing suspicious that happened was how good at Cards Against Humanity she was considering she'd never played before.”


	20. Chapter 20

For two weeks no one saw hide nor hair of Lillian, Metallo or cyborg Hank Henshaw, but everyone knew they were lurking around National City.  Mercy was on her trail from day one, but so far all leads had found nothing.

For two weeks Kara had been avoiding Lena. Lena had been moody. She knew she was being moody because Cat wouldn't stop commenting on it and Jess had started making sure her favourite whiskey was always topped up.

Cat hadn't been sympathetic to her, but Astra surprisingly had.

“If it were me I'd have the thing that weakens the one true threat to my people stockpiled too.” Astra said with a shrug.

“She could hurt you with it!” Cat spat.

Astra stared at Lena pensively and then shrugged.

“She could, but she won't. Besides, it's not like she needs kryptonite to harm me. I've been sparring with Lena for months now, and we both know we're holding back. I still think I'd win in the long run, but the real issue isn't that she has it, but if she'd use it. I trust you, Lena. I know that if you're saying you have it for research that it's not going to end up in a weapon pointed at me. Or Kara, or Kal.”

Lena blinked a few times, stopping herself from tearing up. Astra and her weren't  _ close _ , per say, but they did respect each other. Her trust meant a lot, especially after Kara's lack of it.

“Thank you, Astra.”

Astra lifted her glass of whiskey towards Lena in acknowledgement.

“Besides, it might be useful to test myself against  kryptonite. I've not experienced it myself. Might be best to know what to expect before I find out in a dire situation.”

Cat threw up her hands. “Gods, you two are impossible. Willingly poison yourself, that seems like a swell idea.”

Astra chuckled. “It wouldn't be the first time. I was a General, Cat. I've had some pretty intense survival training.”

“That doesn't make it any better. But sure, go ahead. When I tell Carter why you're dead from kryptonite poisoning I'll be sure to let him know it's not the first time. He'll be so comforted.”

Their conversation was cut short by Lena's phone ringing. It was Mercy.

“Tell me you have something, Mercy.”

“I do, Sire, but nothing good. I found Lillian, she has some alien with her that apparently can transform into other people. Like down to the cellular level, and she's using them to get into one of the DNA protected vaults that Lex had on the outskirts of the city.”

“I knew I should have emptied all of them.” Lena said with distaste.

“It gets worse. The kryptonite freak show is going to blow because he's using the heart too much, and Supergirl is inbound. Lillian planned for this. I heard her tell the cyborg that she expects Metallo to fight to the death and take Supergirl with him. Now don't get me wrong, I don't know shit about kryptonite, but if it's anything like holy water, I don't think she can survive a blast like that.”

“It's doubtful. Mercy, I need you to distract her. Talk about Lex, talk about me and how you don't like that I'm alien friendly. If she thinks that she can get you to kill Supergirl she might change her plan just to spite me. Delay her as long as possible and get me directions.”

Lena hung up and stood. Astra stood with her.

“What do I need to do?” Astra asked, her voice hard.

“I need to get to my office at L-Corp. It's the only chance Kara has to survive the Metallo explosion. She'll try to save him and the alien they've kidnapped.”

Lena narrowed her eyes and looked at Astra.

“You can fly faster than me. Carry me, and fly as fast at you can.”

Astra nodded. “Okay. We'll go to L-Corp then.”

“Good luck, you two. Make sure my reporter comes back in one piece.”

Astra pressed a quick kiss to Cat's head before she scooped Lena up, bridal style and ran out of the house. Seconds later they were flying as fast as Astra could manage.

It took them a few minutes to cross the country side and reach the inner city, but Lena had confidence in Mercy's ability to annoy Lillian.

They landed on the balcony to Lena's office, and Lena opened the door with the press of her hand to a scanner. She led Astra through the darkened room, to a seemingly blank wall. Another hand scan and the wall folded in on itself, revealing Lena's personal lab.

The room was lead lined and Lena was the only one who had access to it. Even her children wouldn't dare to try and enter it. Jess knew it existed, but even she hadn't seen inside.

It was where Lena kept the more dangerous things she worked on. Anything to do with vampires that she didn't want to become public record of anything ever happened to L-Corp. It was where she kept the kryptonite, behind even more lead and a time-delay lock. It was also where she kept her most recent invention, a kryptonite specific environmental suit. Or two.

Two suits sat in the center of the lab, one red and blue with the house of El crest and the other was black with a stylised 'L’ on the chest.

“This is…”

“What I've been working on with kryptonite, yes. It'll protect anyone from environmental hazards, but it'll also stand up to Kryptonian strength and speed, with the added benefit of drawing any kryptonite out of the body and out of the suit.”

Lena stepped forward and quickly double tapped the crests on each suit. The suits started to shrink, folding back into themselves until they were nothing but the crests that had started the whole process.

“I had a feeling that with both Lex and Lillian still alive, no Kryptonian would truly be safe on Earth. Here, take this. All you need to do it place it against your chest and tap it twice.”

Astra did as she was told and the suit quickly grew to cover her body and head. Astra's hand came up and touched the 'L’ on her chest.

“You made me a suit too. Not just Kara.”

“Of course.”

“Whose crest is this? I have not seen it before.”

Lena palmed the remaining suit and led Astra out of the lab.

“It's mine, or it's the coven's official crest technically. Since I'm the leader, it's mine. You're Cat's mate, Astra. That means you're family. You're just a little more lively than the coven normally takes in. Now, let's go help Kara.”

Astra nodded, her hand pressed tightly against the crest she wore. She was glad Lena couldn't see her face. She hadn't felt like she'd had a proper family aside from Cat and Carter since Krypton.

Astra scooped Lena up again and took to the skies, speeding in the direction that Lena pointed. 

The reached and seemingly abandoned warehouse in minutes.

“What do you see, Astra?”

“I see Kara, and your vampire as well as what I assume is Metallo, he doesn't have a proper heart. I can't see Lillian anywhere.”

“That means Metallo's about to blow. Take this,” Lena pushed the second suit into Astra's hand. “and get in there. Just drop me and go!”

Astra stared at Lena strangely for a second before shrugging.

“If you insist.”

The air whipped past Lena as she fell. The loud crashing noise below her meant that Astra had entered the building through the roof. Lena skin started to darken, and almost as it she were losing control of her corporeal form, Lena faded into nothing but a fine mist.

A mist that moved with purpose, spiralling through the hole in the roof and taking a physical form as it neared the floor. Lena stood and shook her head gently. Taking on most form always left her feeling all over the place, like she hadn't quite come back together correctly.

Lena stepped out of the decently sized crater Astra had made with her landing and took in Metallo's soldering form on the floor. He had blown and was well and truly dead. Mercy stood between him and Kara, shards of kryptonite buried deep into her back from the explosion. Her eyes were black and she gritted her teeth against the pain.

In front of Mercy was Astra, on her knees next to Kara. They were both suited up, and Kara seemed to be breathing, bit aside from that, she wasn't moving.

“Astra, take my phone. Call Alex and tell her you need directions to whatever secret government agency she and Supergirl work for. They'll be able to treat her.”

Astra caught the phone tossed towards her and pulled Kara into her arms.

“Thank you, Lena. For caring about my … our family.”

She shot into the sky and a few second later Mercy dropped to her knees and let out a loud groan.

“Thank fuck they left. My back  _ hurts _ !”

Lena knelt in front of Mercy and cupped her cheek.

“You did more than I expected of you, Mercy. Thank you.” Lena raised her wrist to Mercy's mouth. “Now drink from me so that we can follow that bitch and show her why you don't mess with the coven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd that's the end of the chapters I have pre-written. Expect slightly slower updates, but not by too much.


	21. Chapter 21

With Lena's help, Mercy was able to pluck the kryptonite shards from her back and with Lena's blood she was healed in a matter of minutes. Lena collected the shards and locked them in the vault Lillian had opened with the shape changing alien.

“What now?” Mercy asked quietly. “I … I failed you, Sire. I let Lillian get away.”

“Enough. You likely saved Supergirl's life by standing in the way of that kryptonite. You did the right thing, Mercy and I'm proud of you.”

“Thank you, Sire.”

“Besides, I'll be able to track her.”

“What?”

Lena shot Mercy an amused smirk. “You and Jack should have paid more attention to Veronica when you were in your first decade. She was so desperate to prove she could be a capable sire that she told you all sorts of stories about me from before the culling. Stories I hadn't wanted her to share.”

All of Lena's children knew about the culling, though only Cat and Veronica had been alive during its time. 

The Kryptonian had come to Earth and vampires had died. It pushed the whole coven's instincts into overdrive. They'd never met something stronger than them before and the whole coven had wanted the Kryptonian dead. Only they couldn't seem to kill him, and he quickly realised that they couldn't touch him during the day. 

So the vampires in America had become frightening, bloodthirsty creatures with little control. More and more were being made on a daily basis and few were bound to their sires or taught the ways of their kind. 

Lena blamed herself. She should have been stricter, she should have paid more attention and insisted on meeting all of the new fledglings. She should have been there and taught all of the young ones to control themselves. Instead she'd been gallivanting around Asia.

The Kryptonian had died but the damage was done. Vampires rarely recovered from going feral. Lena had been forced to put them down, her whole coven aside from Cat. The deaths, human and vampire alike were on her head.

Though they had been beastly and horrible, they had also been unrestrictedly vampires in a way that most weren't today. They were hunters, predators. Lena was too. She just didn't show that side of herself very often.

It was a physical change as much as a mental one and Lena needed to close her eyes to concentrate on it.

She could feel the lump start at the back of her throat and her flesh started to move around. Her nose grew larger, and her face broadened. Lena knew it would look slightly like she had a muzzle, and her teeth grew to fill in the extra space. She certainly didn't look human, and it took a fair amount of self control not to laugh at Mercy's look of horror and excitement once Lena opened her eyes.

It was possible that some of her children could be taught how to change their form like this, but it wasn't a skill she wanted to teach. The physical changes were easy, it was the mental ones that Lena didn't want to share. She couldn't help but look at everything as prey. Even now, even with Mercy. She could help but see how easy it would be to hurt Mercy.

This beast inside them was what had lead to the culling, but it was also one of their greatest gifts. The otherworldly creature was what allowed Mercy to travel through shadows, and helped Cat to entrance people. Each of her children had their own abilities, but only Cat and Veronica realised where they came from.

“Shall we hunt, young one?”

Lena’s words came out slurred, with a slight hiss.

Mercy nodded, her eyes still wide open in shock and disbelief at what she was seeing. Lena always came across as the most human of them all while she still had her daylight ring on.

Lena breathed in deeply, scenting new and old smells. She could sense the last lingering notes of Lex, and the powerful tang of blood from Mercy's earlier wounds. Kara smelt of sunshine, and Astra smelt of fire and Cat. Metallo's corpse smelt of chemicals and rot.

There were three other scents. The metallic sweat of Hank, the floral scent of Lillian's expensive perfume, and a strange smell of ocean and ozone that had to be the kidnapped alien.

Lena moved quickly, running through the facility and out the large roller doors. Mercy was on her heels, keeping up and keeping an eye out while Lena focused entirely on the scents she was tracking. 

The smell became muted as they arrived at where the trio had gotten into a car, but with so little traffic at the abandoned bunker it was easy to follow the exhaust fumes and burnt rubber.

The moon was full, lighting up the road and the great nothingness around them. Mercy's heavy boots hit the ground harder than Lena's bare feet. She'd kicked off her heels sometime ago; she couldn't even remember where or when. The rough tarmac didn't bother her though.

They ran across the abandoned roads, feet barely touching the ground and moving at a pace most humans wouldn't be able to see. They crossed an expanse of land devoid of any humans as they followed the trail back towards National City. Suddenly the trail veered off, and Lena made the connection as to where Lillian was headed.

Lex had owned the majority of the land around his bunkers. Most were chosen to be in places that were close to cities, but still somewhat deserted so he could have the privacy he wanted, but the resources of a city. National City was no different, only Lex wasn't the only rich person in the world who wanted a bit of space, and lying along the eastern borders of the bunker's land was a private airfield. Either Lillian already had a plane waiting, or she didn't mind stealing one.

Lena sped up, and Mercy was barely able to keep up. It didn't take long for them to spot the black SUV flying down the road in front of them heading towards the airfield.

“Stop them!” Lena hissed.

Mercy just nodded, and between steps she moved into Lena's shadow. She disappeared, reappearing seconds later in the shadow of a road sign further ahead. She stepped out onto the road, standing in front of the oncoming car. It didn't slow down, but a car wouldn't stop Mercy, especially when she had fed from Lena so recently. 

Instead Mercy bent her knees and braced herself. The car hurtled towards her. Mercy caught it in one hand and smashed the other down on the bonnet in a fist with a large crash. The car stopped dead in its tracks and the windshield shattered as Hank flew through it. The airbags deployed and as the dust settled, everything was silent.

Mercy moved further down the road to check on Hank. Lillian was Lena's to deal with.

The passenger door opened and Lillian stumbled out only to have her arms quickly yanked behind her back by Lena.

“Lillian, so good of you to join us.” She said with an exaggerated grin.

Her face had shifted back to its usual form, but the fangs and black eyes remained.

“Lena. Interfering in my business again, I see. What exactly do you think you'll accomplish from this?”

“I just want to put you where you belong, away from the rest of society, and away from the damage you keep causing the Luthor name.”

Lillian laughed. “You'll never keep me in prison. There's not a legal system I can't work my way around, one way or another.”

“Oh, Lillian. You still underestimate me. I'm not giving you to the humans. There is no legal system for you to worm your way through.”

“You can't do that. They won't stop looking for me.”

“Mercy was hurt by your pet science experiment.” Lena leaned forward to whisper into Lillian's ear. “That means this is a vampire issue now, and I get to play judge, jury, and executioner. You should have stayed in the nice human jail.”

“You won't get away with this. Humans are the rightful owners of this planet. Not you, and definitely not any aliens. Cadmus will come for me eventually, they won't give up on the cause.” Lillian snapped.

“Come for you? Who's going to tell them you've been imprisoned? Supergirl? She has no idea about this. The alien you kidnapped? I'm fairly sure they'll happily walk away from this and pretend it never happened. Metallo is dead, and Henshaw…”

“Also dead.” Mercy yelled from further down the road. “Broke his neck.”

“Well, that solves that problem. You lost, Lillian. Get used to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is interested in the science behind it, what's actually happening to Lena is that her body is developing a secondary olfactory system. Humans have a basic one that kind of just gets brushed past when we breathe in. The one Lena developed in hunting mode takes air from breathing, and separates a small amount of it to be analysed by the olfactory system. This system is a bunch of folded tissue and allows for more smell receptors, sort of how our folded brain tissues allows for better connectivity. So the reason Lena's face changed is because she's basically growing a new organ to be used.


	22. Chapter 22

When Kara woke she was groggy and she ached. It wasn't exactly an ordinary feeling, but she had been exposed to enough kryptonite to know it well by now. She opened her eyes to bright lights, warmth, and white walls. She knew straight away that she was in the DEO, under several sun lamps. Kara groaned and ran a hand over her face. There was a sudden movement beside her, and a disheveled Alex was leant over her.

“You're awake…” Alex said quietly.

“Yeah.” Kara croaked.

“How do you feel?”

“Like someone hit me with a freight train of kryptonite.”

Alex snorted. “Well, almost. There was no shrapnel from Metallo, but there was a lot of radiation. It's both a good and bad thing. The radiation will take longer to heal, but it wasn't like you had a shard of kryptonite lodged straight in your heart. You've still got a bit of kryptonite poisoning but it never got into your blood, so we don't have to worry about it travelling and shutting down important organs or anything.”

“That's good, I guess.” Kara said with a sigh. “I'm surprised I wasn't hit though, I was standing right in from of Metallo when he….”

Kara trailed off. “He didn't make it, did he? I remember the explosion. Alex, how did I survive that?”

“We were kind of hoping you could answer that. Metallo detonated. He didn't survive. You went silent, and the next thing I know I'm getting a call from Lena's phone, only it isn't her. It's some alien who is asking for directions because she pulled you out of there, and wants to drop you off. A couple of minutes later the two of you arrive in these top of the line environmental suits and she refuses to talk to us. She got the suit off of you and handed you over. The suit saved your life, and we have no idea what happened after Metallo blew.”

Kara's brow scrunched up and she pressed a hand against her eyes.

“Lena? I think … Lena was there. No, Mercy was. Mercy was definitely there. She came in and started talking to Lillian. Stuff about Lena outsmarting her, and about how she wished she could fight me properly.”

Alex let out a slight snarl. “I'm really going to have to learn how to take down vampires.”

“I don't think she meant it. She had the chance, Lillian offered to let her kill me, but she never took it. Mercy … oh!” 

Kara's eyes widened as she remembered the final moments before Metallo's heart exploded.

“Mercy stepped in between us. She stood in the way of Metallo's attack. I think she was hurt.”

Alex frowned. “We did find blood at the scene, but aside from that there was no trace of Mercy. The vault was locked back up and the car Lillian used to escape was found half submerged off the docks. The front of it looked like it had been punched by someone with super strength.”

“And Lillian?”

“Gone, along with the alien she kidnapped. Do you remember anything else? Anything about the alien who helped you?”

Kara rubbed a hand over her face. “I think … I think Lena was there, as well as Mercy. I heard her voice, right before I passed out. She was talking to someone. She called them … Astra.”

Kara froze and her fists clenched into the sheets around her hips. 

“Did the person who saved me give a name?”

“No. She won't tell us anything actually.”

“I had an Aunt Astra. She was in Fort Rozz, but we never found her when Non was making a mess of everything. Did she leave any contact information?”

Alex looked away a little guiltily.

“She's … uh … still here. We've kept her in a holding cell.”

“Alex! She saved me!”

Kara sat up, despite Alex trying to force her back down.

“She's a strange alien who we didn't know anything about who obviously has some brains if she created an anti-kryptonite suit. We didn't know her intentions.” Alex paused. “I did ask if she wanted to wait in the DEO for you to wake up, and she did nod.”

“That's not a good first impression, Alex, and definitely not what she meant by staying here!.”

Kara swung her legs off the bed and twisted her torso around. Several pops rung out around the room, and despite Alex's efforts, Kara still stood up and stretched.

“So, are you going to take me to her, or am I going to have to run through the whole DEO looking for her? Because I don’t really think I can right now. Everything still sort of aches a little, but I’ll try if I have to.”

Alex sighed, but really there was nothing else she could do. The alien had saved Kara, so they probably didn't want to hurt her, and it seemed like there was a chance that this alien was Kara's aunt. It was both a terrifying and fantastic thought.

Alex wanted only good things for Kara, and a family member to love her would be amazing. But she remembered Non and his hatred. It had hurt Kara that her uncle couldn't see past it. They could have been a family to each other, but Non wouldn't give up his plans of domination and revenge. They had both lost greatly, but he wallowed while Kara survived and grew.

“Come on then.”

Kara pulled Alex into a tight hug and then they set off down the hallway. It didn't take long for them to get to the lower levels of the DEO where the holding cells were. The alien in question was in one of the nicer cells, something Kara noticed and silently thanked Rao for.

Alex pressed her hand to a scanner and the door to the room opened quickly. Kara stepped in first, taking in the alien waiting inside. She sat on a bench with her arms crossed and feet planted firmly on the ground. She still wore the environmental suit, and it covered her face, hiding her identity.

Kara took another step forward and the alien stood. With two quick taps to the crest on her chest the suit receded, revealing Astra's face.

“Oh Rao…” Kara breathed out. “I had hoped but…”

“Oh, little warrior. Look at you. All grown up.”

Astra was startled when she suddenly found her arms full with a sobbing Kara, but she quickly wrapped her arms around her niece and pulled them even tighter together. Alex was polite enough not to mention the few tears that escaped Astra's tightly closed eyes.

“You’re here. Rao, I thought you must have died on Fort Rozz. Non was so angry when he couldn’t find you.” 

Kara pulled back to gaze up at Astra. “I’m sorry, Aunt Astra, but Non…”

“I know.” Astra said with a sigh. 

She wiped away Kara’s tears and pulled her over to the bench she had been sitting on earlier. They settled down next to each other.

“I’m well aware of what Non did, and the fate that befell him. He deserved it.” Astra said slowly. She raised her hand when Kara looked like she would interrupt. “You weren’t old enough to understand back then, not really. Non and I were married because the Matrix paired us together. I think he truly grew to love me, but I never loved him the same way. Not everyone loved their spouses like your parents did, Kara. I cared for him, and we were friends, companions, but most importantly partners. We held the same ideals and views. We worked together to try and make the world a better place, but I do not miss him. I had the chance to join him once Fort Rozz crashed to Earth, and I did not.”

“Why didn’t you? He was family.”

“Fort Rozz changed him, it changed everyone really. I know it changed me. He was no longer the man I once knew. He was no longer my partner. I watched him for three days, just to make sure. Then I left, and everything after that I found out from the news.”

“The news?”

“Yes, I do own a television and a computer, Kara.”

Kara’s eyes widened. She didn’t know why, but she had just assumed that Astra would have come to Earth with the rest of the Fort Rozz aliens, and then left them because of Non’s behaviour. The thought that she had been on Earth longer never crossed Kara’s mind, but Astra spoke with such familiarity of Earth things.

“How long have you been on Earth?”

“Fifteen years, give or take a few months. I was chosen to leave Fort Rozz early as a scout. We had figured out our likely trajectory, and having someone on the ground for when everyone else arrived made sense.” Astra said softly.

Kara sat up straight. “Fifteen years? So you knew about Kal? And about my pod coming to Earth?”

“Not to begin with, no. I found out about Kal, but I never realised your pod came to Earth. I didn’t even realise there was a pod at all. When I was imprisoned I didn’t know about the plan to send you and Kal to Earth. I thought you were dead, along with everyone else on Krypton. If Kal didn't look so much like his father I never would have realised he was family. I watched Kal when he became Superman, and I was so proud of him. He turned our family into a beacon of hope. You have to remember though, that Kal never knew me. What good would I have done in his life if I had just turned up and claimed to be family? Especially when I was so broken.”

“Broken?”

Astra closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall. “I lost. I tried so hard to save Krypton and I lost. Not only that but I survived. I failed to save Krypton and because of that I survived. Fort Rozz messes with your mind. The isolation is bad, but when you’re surrounded by the worst of the worst all the time you start to lose parts of yourself. It took years, and a very patient mate for me to gain those parts of myself back.”

Kara perked up. “A mate?”

“Yes.” Astra said with a small smile. “She means everything to me. She found me when I was new to Earth, and she knew straight away that I was Kryptonian. I tried to mislead her, but she is very intelligent and very good at spotting a lie.”

“How did she know?”

“She is a vampire, and she could smell it on me.” Astra wrinkled her nose. “They are such strange creatures, vampires. Even twenty years later and I cannot fully understand them.”

Kara’s breath hitched. “We smell different to them?”

“Well, yes.” Astra waved a hand dismissively. “I wouldn't worry about it though. From what my mate has told me it is only because she is so old that she is able to scent our kind. Most vampires don’t have the skill.

“Oh, okay.” Kara’s shoulders sagged in relief.

That meant Cat probably didn’t know she was Supergirl then, or that she had to run the other way if she ever saw Mercy while dressed as Kara Danvers.

“Aunt Astra. Why …. Why did you never seek me out before now? You must have known I was here.”

“I did know. I cried the first time I saw you on the news. I’ve struggled with the fact that everytime I look into a mirror I see Alura’s face, not mine. Then you came out of nowhere, another shining beacon of hope just like Kal.” Astra gave Kara a watery smile. “I couldn’t face you, not when I had failed so monumentally. If I had tried harder you’d be back on Krypton with parents that loved you. That you are alive is a miracle that I thank Rao for every day. You have a new family, and they love you. That’s what you deserve out of life, Kara. Not an old General that lost the most important battle she ever fought. I convinced myself that you would be better off without me.”

“What changed?”

“You needed me.”

“And you came.”

“Always, Kara. I watched all of your battles, but this was the only one I thought you might actually lose.”

Kara leant against Astra and rested her head on her aunt’s shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed, the tension falling from her.

“Thank you. Please don’t disappear from my life again. I may have a family on Earth, but you can be a part of it.”

Astra nodded, and the two of them sat silently, just enjoying the fact that they now both knew the other was alive. Alex smiled down at them, and quietly left them to it. Astra wasn’t a threat, at least not to Kara. The fact that Alex could sympathise with her struggles help. She couldn’t help but think that Astra possibly had undiagnosed PTSD, or something similar. At least she seemed to have some support from her mate.

“Thank you for the environmental suit, by the way. Alex told me about it.” Kara said quietly, not wanting to break the peace in the room.

Astra glanced at Kara and barked out a laugh. “I may have delivered it to you, but I definitely didn’t make it, Kara. Your mother was the scientist in our family, not me.”

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the El crest that contained the environmental suit that had saved Kara’s life.

“Here, I think she’d want you to have it. She did make it for you after all. You just tap the crest twice and it will activate.”

Kara took the crest and studied it. It didn’t look like much, but she had already seen Astra’s in action.

“What do you mean it was made for me? By who?”

Kara knew the answer, but she needed Astra to confirm it.

“Lena, of course.” Astra said with a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

Kara pulled Astra into a tight hug.

“Come on, I'll walk you out. I'm sure your mate is waiting for you.”

Astra shrugged with a small smirk. “I'm sure she is. Give it another day and she'd have broken in to free me. She's a bit protective like that.”

Astra activated her suit and gestured for Kara to lead the way. The less people who knew what she looked like, the better in her opinion.

Kara led Astra up to the top level, and out onto the balcony there.

“You truly feel better?” Astra asked quietly.

Kara nodded and smiled up at her. “With you here, how could I not?”

Astra ducked her head. “I'm sorry that it took so long for me to seek you out, but now that I have, I won't leave you again. I'll call you later. We could do dinner, or lunch, or something.”

“Yes!” Kara rocked on the balls of her feet. “That sounds awesome."

Astra cupped Kara's cheek and smiled down at her.

"Until then, Little Warrior."

With that Astra pushed off from the balcony and flew high into the sky.

"I did have a few other questions." Alex said dryly.

Kara turned and found Alex leaning against the sliding door that leads to the balcony. She shrugged.

"It's not like you didn't have the time while I was unconscious. Anyway, I'd better get going."

Alex straightened up, a look of concern flashing across her face.

"Kara, you're not fully healed yet. I still have a few tests to run before I'm ready to even think of approving you for light duties."

Kara just grinned. "Well, if I'm in need of healing I'd best get closer to the sun."

Without waiting for Alex to respond, Kara followed Astra into the sky.

She flew across the city, slower than she usually did, but for once Kara wanted to just enjoy the experience. Her aunt was alive. She had another living relative, and Astra seemed to both be in good health, and not trying to kill her. Kara's thoughts briefly flicked to Non, but she forced herself to focus on the good that Astra's appearance had shown.

Like Lena. Kara still wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea that Lena could, and would create kryptonite, but the suits showed that she had been telling the truth. It was for a good reason. She truly had been trying to help.

But that did leave Kara with an rather uncomfortable truth. She'd been avoiding Lena after their argument (if you could call it that), and now she owed Lena her life. Or rather, Supergirl did.

It didn't take long for Kara to reach L-Corp. She landed on Lena's balcony with a soft thump. The balcony door was open, and Kara could see Lena pouring over a collection of files on her desk. She entered the office and knocked gently on the window, making sure Lena knew she was there.

"Supergirl. I guess you're feeling better." Lena muttered, not looking away from the files.

She made a few notes with an expensive looking pen before closing the array of files and piling them together at the end of her desk. Lena turned around to face Supergirl.

Kara bit her lip. She hadn't seen Lena this closed off since the first day they met. No, even then there had been a playfulness in Lena's attitude. Kara took a small step forward. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the suit that Astra had given her. She was sure that Alex would want to examine it, but this was more important.

"Thank you. You saved my life. And I'm sorry, for ever doubting you. You can take it back, if you want. You made it, so I guess it belongs with you. I'm sure you could market it for miners or deep sea divers or something."

Lena took the suit and turned it over. She pried the backing off the crest and inspected a few of the readouts. With a sharp sound everything clicked back together and Lena handed it back.

"I made it for you." Lena said sharply. "Consider it an apology for the other Luthors making your life difficult. If that's all, I have work to do."

Kara was taken back by the tone Lena used. She had heard her use it before, but it had always been directed at employees or board members. Kara had quietly dubbed it Lena's 'business voice', and to have it directed at her was strange.

"Of course, I'll just…" Kara paused as she moved to turn towards the balcony.

She turned back around and watched Lena carefully.

"Actually. Lena, why didn't you tell me about Astra?"

Lena took a few steps forward, entering Kara's space. Her tongue darted out and wet her lips as they stared at each other for a long moment. Lena's eyes roamed Kara's face, taking in everything. Every freckle, every eyelash, the one scar on her forehead, and the tension held between her eyes. When she spoke, her voice was softer, much closer to how Lena normally spoke to Kara.

"I'm not the only one keeping secrets, now am I? If you're going to pretend that Supergirl and Kara Danvers are different people, then you're going to have to back off."

Lena placed a hand on Kara's chest, over her family crest.

"Because Supergirl and I haven't met before. We've never had a conversation, so asking why I didn't inform her of her aunt's whereabouts wouldn't make sense at all."

"You know." Kara said in a hushed whisper. 

"What happens if I say yes, Kara? Your sister storms in and has me sign an NDA, I would assume. But does it change anything?" Lena asked quietly. "You're still you, and I'm still me. I understand keeping secrets, I have a lot that I keep myself. Sometimes it's to protect people, and sometimes it's selfish."

Lena raised her hand and cupped Kara's cheek. 

"Sometimes I just want to be normal. Sometimes I want someone to look at me as Lena, not as everything else I am."

Lena dropped her hand with a sigh and left Kara standing in the middle of the room. She moved back to her desk and dropped heavily into her chair.

"I'm a vampire, Kara. I've known since the day you walked into my office what, and who you were. Kryptonians smell different to humans in a way that is difficult to explain."

Kara's mouth dropped open.

"You're a vampire? I can't believe that Alex was right. You must have…."

Lena raised her hand, showing off a simple golden band around her right ring finger.

"Yes, I have a daylight ring. I know it's not quite as flashy as Cat's."

Kara couldn't help the amused snort she gave at that. Flashy was a good way to describe Cat in general.

"Kara, I need to know if this changes things.

Kara closed her eyes and swallowed. It was a lot to take in. She couldn't even be angry, because that would make her a giant hypocrite. No, it wasn't that. She wasn't angry, not about this. She had overreacted about the kryptonite, she knew that. It just scared her so much, the feeling of weakness, and the fact that no one had ever and  _ not _ used it against her. 

The fact that Lena was a vampire? That didn't bother her, though the fact that Lena had always known she was Supergirl was a little concerning.

Lena had earnt her trust though. Kara knew that. She opened her eyes and smiled at Lena.

"Like you said, I'm still me, and you're still you."

Lena grinned and pulled Kara into a hug.

"Thank you."


	24. Chapter 24

Both Kara and Lena agreed that their conversation was far from over, but they had reached a comfortable middle ground. The tension between them had faded into nothingness, even with Lena admitting that she had more secrets she'd like to share.

They agreed to meet at Lena's apartment in an hour, after Kara had a chance to get changed and eat something, and Lena was able to rearrange her work day. 

Kara knew where Lena lived, though she had never been inside. There had been a few night time fly bys while on patrol however, usually when Lillian Luthor was in town. 

Kara picked at the light blue cardigan she wore. Everyone else seemed to be in suits or expensive business wear. The receptionist for the building gave her a haughty look as she dialed Lena, and didn't fail to hide her surprise when she was told to let Kara up. She couldn't help the slight smirk that she gave the receptionist before Kara headed towards the elevator. Kara clenched and unclenched her fist. She didn't know what to expect from this talk. They had both promised each other an end to the lies and secrets as long as it wouldn't put anyone else in danger.

Lena met her at the door, and welcomed her inside the large apartment. It was huge, and rather sparsely decorated, though there did seem to be a collection of kids movies, and the odd toy scattered around the lounge, along with what was obviously several L-Corp files.

They sat opposite each other, and Lena stared out the large windows that made up one wall of the lounge.

"I don't know how to do this." She admitted quietly. "I don't often have to explain myself to others."

"Lena … you don't have to." Kara said.

She stood and moved over to the couch Lena was on and sat down next to her. She took Lena's hand in her own, not missing the surprised look Lena gave their entangled fingers.

"I don't need an explanation. I understand having to hide what you are from other people, and that sometimes means that other secrets need to be hidden as well. I get wanting to be normal, Lena. I can't promise that whatever you tell me won't change things, because I don't know what you have to say. But I can promise you that I've got an open mind, and I'm willing to listen to any and everything you need me to."

Lena's heart thumped at the earnestness in Kara's voice.

"Or we could just watch Nailed It." Kara continued with a lopsided smile.

"We're not watching food shows." Lena muttered. "You'll just get hungry again."

"Hey!"

"You know it's true, Kara."

"That doesn't mean you have to  _ say _ it!"

Lena chuckled and relaxed further into the couch.

"You are such an intriguing and fascinating person. I've lived so long that sometimes everyone feels the same. Alien, human, or vampire, it doesn't really matter. We all want the same things. Security. Power. But you're different, Kara. I can't quite understand it, but I do respect it. I respect you, and the person you are. The last time I came across someone I couldn't understand, I turned them. So I'm floundering a little, Kara. I don't know how to tell you what I want to."

Kara hummed thoughtfully. "How about we make a game of it? We'll take turns telling secrets. I'll even go first!"

Kara sat up straight and let go of Lena's hand to tap at her lip as she thought.

"Ah! I've got it. When I was sixteen I broke a boy's nose because I couldn't quite control my strength."

Lena placed a hand over her mouth, smothering the giggle that bubbled up her throat. Kara rolled her eyes.

"It's fine. You can laugh."

"That poor boy had no idea what he was getting into." Lena said, finally letting herself giggle.

"It's funny now," Kara huffed. "but it was horrifying when it happened. Eliza ended storming into my room when he screamed, and reset his nose, but he wouldn't talk to me for a year. She made up some sort of lie about it sometimes happening, and he believed her, so no one ever thought it was weird, but I wouldn't kiss anyone again until I was twenty one."

Lena hummed quietly. "I'm sure you disappointed many people in that time. My turn. Where to start?"

Lena tapped her fingers against the arm of the couch, staring at the wall opposite her blankly.

"I have six children that I have sired." Lena said suddenly, her gaze snapping to Kara. "Most of whom you have actually met. Cat, Mercy, Veronica, Sam, Jack and Eve."

Kara's mouth dropped open. "That… actually makes sense. No wonder Cat is so protective of you, and Mercy seems so willing to do whatever you want."

Lena smiled slightly. "Yes, many of my children are very protective of me. It's funny, the ones who know me the best, who know how capable I am, have always been the most protective."

Kara waved a hand dismissively. "Cat's just like that. She likes to pretend she's hard and all that, but really she's a softy."

"Don't let her hear you say that."

Kara eyes widened. "Oh no, never!"

They laughed together, both thankful that they knew the real Cat Grant. Kara settled back into the couch.

"My turn again. Let's see… oh! Speaking of Cat, I threw her off of her office balcony once."

"What?"

Kara grinned guiltily.

"Don't you dare just stop there, Kara! What happened? Did you know she was a vampire?"

"I knew. I didn't know if she'd survive the fall though. I was under the influence of red kryptonite, though. So I wasn't completely in control of myself."

Lena smirked. "Of course. Blame the kryptonite. Trust me, there have been times I've wanted to throw Cat off a roof as well."

"Hey! It really was an accident! Well, not an accident, but..."

Lena squeezed Kara's hand. "I know. I'm just teasing you."

Kara huffed playfully. "Your turn Count Dracula."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "That's not nearly as funny after you've met the guy."

"Wait, Dracula is real?"

"Of course not." Lena said with a laugh.

"Lena!"

"You make it too easy, Kara. Honestly, I'm just trying to delay the inevitable."

Lena ran her hands through her hair.

"You don't have to say anymore." Kara said softly.

"I do. You're one of the few people I consider a friend, Kara. Possibly even more, but this is something we can't do if you don't know the truth."

"Lena, there's …"

"I'm the Progenitor and I have Lillian in a secret prison for those considered enemies to vampire kind." Lena blurted out, her eyes wide with surprise at her own words.

Kara's mouth hung open comically. Slowly she closed her mouth.

"I wasn't expecting that." Kara's brow furrowed. "Especially the bit about Lillian. Is that legal?"

"Yes, actually. Mercy was badly hurt in your rescue, so Lillian's crimes fell under my jurisdiction. It's part of my agreement with the government. It's as regulated as any other prison, possibly more so, actually. Only there's no chance of parole, and it's much more secure since it's guarded by vampires."

"At least I won't have to worry about her appearing in some dark alley to kidnap me again."

Lena froze. "What do you mean, again?"

Kara tilted her head curiously. She'd never really seen Lena look so much like a vampire before. It made her realise how much effort Lena must put into the small things like fidgeting, blinking and breathing. Right now she wasn't doing any of those things. She stared at Kara, eyes wide and dark, her body frozen like cold ice.

"The Medusa virus that she stole was kept in a Kryptonian hideout. We call it the Fortress of Solitude. Only Superman and myself can access it, so she took blood samples from me."

Suddenly Lena twitched, and as if someone had pushed play she suddenly appeared human again.

"Right. I haven't had a chance yet, but I'll make sure some of my people look into a few of the known Cadmus hideous and see if we can find out if they have any more samples. I'd rather they didn't have Supergirl's DNA."

"Thank you, Lena. I'd rather they didn't either."

"It's the least I can do."

"Can I ask you something?"

Lena nodded.

"Are you … I mean, Lillian is obviously not your mother, and Lex is…"

"My descendent." Lena cut in. "I am a Luthor, the first in fact. I chose the name myself shortly after being turned. My husband was not a particularly nice man, and my father had seen me as nothing but a bargaining chip my whole life. I didn't want to wear either of their names for my whole immortal life, so my sire encouraged me to pick one out for myself. One I could be proud of."

"How well did you know Lex?" Kara asked carefully.

"Not as well as I thought." Lena said with a sigh. "I've always watched over my descendents. I took great pride in it. Once I decided to bring vampires into the light my focus moved away from the Luthors and on to my children. I watched Lex grow up, but I did not watch closely enough. Lillian twisted his thoughts, or perhaps he was always capable of the things he did and I never noticed. Lillian and I never saw eye to eye. Lex always looked up to me, and I think she hated that. Sometimes I feel like I failed him, and that the world had to pay for that failure."

Kara tilted Lena's face towards her.

"You aren't responsible for him. You did a great thing by bringing vampires into the light and you couldn't do that  _ and  _ be Lex's mother figure at the same time, nor should you have needed to."

Lena looked away, unable to meet the honest gaze Kara was giving her. It was too much. Too much trust, too much truth and too much belief in her.

"And for what it's worth," Kara continued. "I am sorry for how I reacted to you having kryptonite. I  _ do  _ trust you, I just have a few hang ups when it comes to kryptonite."

"I get it, it weakens you. That's why I created the suit."

"It's not just that." Kara said quietly. "I mean, that's a big part of it. It's something, one of the only things that can really hurt me, but every time I see it, all I can think about is Krypton and everyone I've lost. Kryptonite was found in the core of Krypton. It was one of the elements that reacted to the overuse of the planet, one of the more unstable ones and when it blew… well, yeah. That's how kryptonite was able to travel all the way to Earth."

"Oh, Kara."

"That damn rock is why my family is gone, Lena. It doesn't just physically hurt me to see it."

Lena reached out and lay her hand on Kara's.

"I'm sorry, Kara. I never thought about it like that. I'll destroy what I have, and in the future, if I feel that I need to synthesise more, I promise I'll come to you first. We can talk about it, and go from there. If you're willing, I think we'd make a good team."

Kara smiled at Lena, but her eyes were still haunted with the ghosts of her home planet.

"Not a good team, Lena. A great one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not want to be written. Not at all. But we got their in the end and now I can write about Astra being soft again before the shit hits the fan.


	25. Chapter 25

Much like Lena had predicted, Alex did storm into her office and demand that she sign a mountain of paperwork. Lena liked to think that she at least minorly inconvenienced Alex by insisting that she read every word of the NDA. 

As Lena turned over the last page, Alex sighed.

"Right," Lena said as she shuffled the paperwork back in order. "Should we get lunch? You must be hungry by now."

"You haven't even signed anything!"

Lena grinned. "Of course not. I still need my lawyers to read it over."

Jess entered the office with impeccable timing, just as Alex groaned.

"Miss Luthor, lunch has arrived." Jess placed the take out boxes on Lena's coffee table. "Should I take the NDAs down to legal?"

Lena had sent a quick message to Jess the moment Alex arrived. She had Jess rearrange her morning and early afternoon, as well as having her pick up lunch.

"Yes, thank you Jess."

Lena rose from her desk and made her way to the coffee table.

"Are you joining me, Agent Danvers?"

Begrudgingly, Alex took a seat and picked up the burger Lena had ordered for her. She  _ was _ hungry, and at least Lena had the hospitality to offer good food that she knew Alex would like. They ate silently, and it wasn't until they had both finished their meals that Lena spoke.

"What exactly did Kara tell you about our conversation?"

Alex frowned. "Just that you knew she was Supergirl."

Lena hummed softly. "Did she tell you how I knew?"

"No." Alex looked at Lena suspiciously. "I had assumed she told you after you and Astra saved her, or failing that, that Astra would have told you. I'm guessing that's wrong."

"I've always known. From the moment she walked into my office I knew she was Kryptonian, because she smells different."

"Smells different…?"

"I'm a vampire, Alex. One of the few old enough to have met a Kryptonian before."

"Holy shit." Alex's jaw dropped. "I  _ knew _ it! You have far too many vampire friends to not be one yourself."

Lena rolled her eyes. "While true, your logic is terrible."

"I think it's pretty solid. So, if you're a vampire, maybe you can answer a few questions for me."

"That depends on who is asking. Agent Danvers, or my friend Alex. Because there are things about vampires that the government does not know, and we plan to keep it that way."

"You consider us friends?"

"Yes. I don't have many, but you are definitely one of them."

"Good, because I need at least one friend I can talk science to who isn't afraid I'll shoot them."

"Winn?"

Alex nodded.

"So, who's asking?"

It took a few moments and a long searching look from Alex, but eventually Alex gave her answer.

"Alex, Supergirl's older sister, is asking. I need to know how to protect her, and vampires are one of the few types of people who could actually hurt her."

Lena nodded. "Okay then. I can accept that  Ask your questions."

"How are you even out during the day?"

"Ah. I have a ring that offers me protection from sunlight."

"Do many vampires have one?"

"Very few, actually. There are less than ten in America. Many more around the world I'm sure, but I don't keep track of them."

"So I don't have to worry about a bunch of vampires going after Kara during the day, at least."

Lena snorted. "You don't have to worry about a bunch of vampires going after Kara at all. They're not stupid enough to try and fight a Kryptonian."

Alex looked at Lena unconvinced.

"What can vampires actually  _ do _ ?"

"It depends on the vampire. Some lines are known to be particularly fast, some can travel through shadows, and one can even inspire feelings of awe upon looking at them." Lena shrugged. "Vampires are as varied as aliens and humans. They all have different skills and abilities, though overall we are faster, stronger and sturdier than humans. Not many vampires could stop a speeding car unless they're older, but almost none would be badly hurt by it."

"How exactly am I meant to fight that?"

"You don't. Unless you get in a lucky first shot,  _ you _ don't stand much of a chance against a vampire. Obviously there's things like sunlight and holy water, but if you find yourself against any of Veronica's line, even Kara would struggle to keep up with how fast they move. Your best bet is to just tell them you're under my protection. They should leave you alone after that."

"Okay." Alex paused. "But seriously…"

"I am being serious."

Alex just pursed her lips and eventually Lena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shoot them. A lot. Until they don't get up and chase you anymore."

"I don't want to just kill them! They're people too."

"It's nice you care." Lena laughed. "No one said you'd kill them. It's hard to kill something that is already dead. Do enough damage, or cause enough blood loss and a vampire will lose consciousness. That's when you call me, because you really don't want to deal with a freshly awakened vampire."

Alex looked slightly impressed, but mostly concerned. She picked up her bottled water from lunch and took a few sips.

"Why you? Why will your name give me protection, and why should I call you instead of that woman from your gala? The one that said she was the Progenitor's general."

Lena tilted her head slightly and waited for Alex to finish the drink she was taking.

"Mercy wouldn't take kindly to someone she doesn't know invoking her protection. Besides, I am the Progenitor, Alex."

Alex choked on air. Lena gently patted Alex on the back while she coughed, and not for the first time, Lena wondered how such terribly designed creatures as humans ruled the planet.

"What the fuck? That's what you lead with, Lena!"

Lena just rolled her eyes.

"Just remember  _ Agent Danvers _ , that my identity is very much a secret. So if I start getting phone calls from the president about vampire matters, I'll know where to look."

"And what? You'll kill me?"

"No, worse. I'll tell Kara you were mean to me."

"Hey, that's not fair."

"I haven't lived this long by playing  _ fair _ , Alex."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain the amount of shit I have to do over the next week for work. I'm moving a store. It's going to be tough, and I'm not looking forward to spending a week with the big boss to do it. The good news is that after the new store is open I'm taking some time off, so I should be able to recharge a d hopefully write more!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how long this took to get out. Life has been something else. It's short, but it's something  
> I'm back now, and I'm going to try and update semi regularly. We're sort of in the homestretch now, after all.

Kara paced nervously around her apartment. Today was the day she was meeting up with Astra. 

They were meeting at Noonan's, at Kara's request. It was a crowded enough place, and with Astra generally keeping a low profile, that meant that she couldn't make a fuss without outing herself. Not that Kara expected Astra to do anything, or cause a scene, but Alex had insisted on some precautions. Meeting in a public place was the compromise that meant Alex wasn't going to try and chaperone her.

With a deep breath, Kara headed to Noonan's.

She walked, which was both a great and terrible idea. She spent the time texting Lena, who was spending the afternoon clothes shopping with Carter. In between pictures of Carter in a variety of suits and Lena proudly posing with him, Kara had time to think about Astra. She was a little bit scared that it would end the same way it did with Non. No, she was a lot scared. She didn't know if she could handle losing more of her family. Again.

Astea was already seated when Kara arrived. Her back was ramrod straight and if the cold coffee in front of her was any indication, she had been there for a while.

Kara sat down in front of her, and neither woman would help the smiles that came to their lips.

"Kara." Astra greeted softly.

"Aunt Astra. It is … so good to see you. I hope your stay at the DEO hasn't shown them in too bad of a light."

Astra smirked. "I've had worse greetings before. Better ones as well, but at least the cell was sanitary. Your Alex is very protective of you."

"Yes, she is."

"I'm glad you have her."

An awkward silence filled the table, broken only by the barista dropping off Kara's usual and a replacement coffee for Astra.

"I will admit," Astra said carefully. "that I thought you'd have more questions."

Kara shrugged. "I don't know what to say, what to ask. My head is a mess of thoughts, and questions. And I'm so hopeful, but I'm also terrified."

Astea reached across the table and took Kara's hand.

"Then let me start. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't try to find you sooner. I wasn't sure if you had made it here, though I had hope after Kal … turned up in the media, so to speak. Before that I had thought that I'd lost my whole family. When I was sentenced to imprisonment in Fort Rozz your mother wouldn't even admit there was something wrong with Krypton. For her to make contingency plans? I couldn't have anticipated that."

Astra let out a sigh. 

"I haven't been in a good place for a lot of my time on Earth. My mate helped me a lot. She has seen the best and worst of me, despite my less than polite treatment of her when I first landed on Earth. She encouraged me to seek you out on multiple occasions, once we knew for sure that you were here."

"Even Non sought me out." Kara said softly.

"I know. I was scared. I was scared that you would hate me."

Kara head snapped up, her eyes wide with shock.  "What?"

"I failed to save Krypton, Kara. Then I had the audacity to survive simply because I was locked away, as a terrorist against the planet. Your mother and father died, and then my husband tried to kill you."

Kara squeezed Astra's hand. "None of that was your fault. And I get it, okay? It wasn't easy for me to go from Krypton to Earth. I can't imagine what it was like going from Fort Rozz to Earth."

"It was very strange." Astra admitted

 "I went from being powerless to having more power than ever before. It was a struggle for me, but I got through it in the end."

"I won't lie," Kara said softly. "part of me thinks it could have changed a lot of my struggles if you had you there with me when I first came to Earth. But I understand that sometimes you can't help other people because you need to help yourself first. We can't change what happened, but we can be there for each other now, right?"

Astra grinned. "Of course, Kara. I would love nothing more."

The conversation changed to more light hearted topics. Kara told Astra about growing up with the Danvers, and meeting Winn for the first time. Astra told Kara stories about Krypton, and Alura, as well as the story behind the time she joined a community theater group.

Their conversation had started to dwindle into a companionable silence when Lena and Carter walked into Noonan's. Surprise flickered over Lena's face and she eyed Astra wearily. Kara wondered if having another Kryptonian in National City unnerved her. Any questions were soon washed away with confusion, as Carter leant over Astra's seated form and pulled her into a tight hug and started to animatedly tell her about all the new clothes Lena had bought him. Astra smiled indulgently, nodding along at all the right times, and talking to him with clear enthusiasm.

As far as Kara knew Astea wasn't really confident with kids, and Carter wasn't exactly the most outgoing boy. He wouldn't talk like that to a stranger.

That was how Kara figured out that Astra's mate was none other than Cat Grant. Her boss.


	27. Chapter 27

Kara sprawled across Lena's ridiculously comfortable couch while the other woman busied herself in the kitchen.

It had become normal for them to meet at one of their apartments after work. Game night was still a little awkward because James obviously still didn't trust Lena because she was a Luthor, and Winn was even more starstruck now that he knew she was a vampire. Alex, surprisingly, was the only one truly okay with Lena, though she still refused to tell Kara what they talked about when Lena signed the NDA. When she bought it up with Lena, she was assured there was nothing to worry about and that Alex just liked to keep an air of mystery.

Lena had relented and let Kara tell her two friends about her true nature. In the end, Kara had only told Winn, and as far as Lena could tell, he had been true to his word to not let the secret slip, even to James.

Overall, things had been … good. They were friends. Good friends even. Lena had never had a friend like Kara. Her human life hadn’t left much time for anything more than family, and her vampire life had gone from doing her sire’s bidding, to moving to America and trying to find her own way in life while also trying to bring vampire’s into the light. It was the first time in over a thousand years that Lena had been given the chance to catch her breath.

"I just don't get how I didn't see it?"

Lena chuckled. "What in the world makes you think you could have figured it out? Correct me if I'm wrong, but you had one brief conversation with Astra after being knocked out, which doesn't exactly lead to grand revelations. And Cat? Well, Cat is all about keeping secrets. Unless, of course, it's about her being a vampire, especially to a few certain Kryptonians." Lena said sardonically. "I will admit that I did encourage her to not bring it up with you."

Lena entered the lounge and placed a large bowl of popcorn in Kara's lap before lifting Kara's legs and slipping onto the couch under them.

Kara's brow scrunched. "Why?"

"It was your secret to tell, regardless as to if we already knew it." Lena shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Besides, Cat could never figure out how to start the conversation."

"I can't imagine it. Cat Grant struggling for words.  _ The  _ Cat Grant."

Lena chuckled. "I know she comes across as sophisticated and put together now but she was a mess as a human. I was in England to give my respects to the royal family since Edward the third had just died. I stayed in this inn while I was traveling and Cat obviously lived nearby since I saw her their most nights. And most days, actually. She was always drinking, turning away men by swearing at them, and wearing  _ trousers _ . It was very modern for a human, and I found that I couldn't let her go. Heavens, she was a messy eater too. It took years to teach her how to feed without looking like a b-grade horror movie extra."

Kara wrinkled her nose. "That's kind of gross, and I'm not sure if it's because its Cat, or because, you know, the blood everywhere."

Lena sighed. "It was the bane of my existence. I can't tell you how many gowns I've ruined with blood."

Kara laughed and shook her head. "You wouldn't believe the number of button up blouses I've ruined getting changed into my super suit. I had to get fake, velcro, shirts. And I'm eighty percent sure they're stripper clothes…"

Lena snorted. "If only the world knew. Supergirl: accidentally dressed like a stripper."

Kara laughed and tossed a piece of popcorn at Lena.

"Shut up."

"I have nothing against strippers." Lena said with a wicked grin. "I think you'd make a wonderful stripper."

This time Kara tossed a whole handful of popcorn at Lena.

"Just watch the stupid movie."

Lena chuckled and squeezed Kara's leg as it rested over her lap.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie and only made to move when  the credits had finished rolling and Kara had to leave. They hovered in the doorway, making small talk that seemed to last forever.

"I'll see you tomorrow for game night, right?"

Lena smiled softly and pulled Kara into a tight hug.

"Of course."

Kara hugged her back just as tightly, actually using a bit of her super strength. Lena hadn't expected the kiss that Kara pressed to her cheek, but she knew that her sunlight ring had to have made her flush just as much Kara did.

"Night, Lena."

"Good night, Kara. Have a good flight home."

Then she was gone, and Lena was left to sit on her couch in silence. She touched her cheek softly. It had been quite some time since she had felt so strongly towards someone. Turning Kara wasn't an option like it had been with Cat. Cat had fascinated her. Kara consumed her. That was the thing with being immortal, one tended to focus heavily on the positives to get through. A lesson Cat was only just starting to learn.

This had to be on Kara's terms. A grin split across Lena's face. So far she liked Kara's terms. A lot. 

Cheek or not, Kara had kissed her


End file.
